


Shadows Of The Past

by TheWriter13



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Abandonment, Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Marijuana, Mention of abuse, Multi, Other, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter13/pseuds/TheWriter13
Summary: It had been 21 years since Grace and Robert left their daughter in New York.  Now that she has found her parents and everyone has discovered their secret will can the lives of the Hanson's and Bergsteins ever be normal again? Set during season three.I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is what I've.wanted to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Grace and Frankie nor do I own these wonderful characters except for my own. This story is also on wattpad and as always Private messages and comments are really great to hear .

Okay so I do not own Grace and Frankie and never will but here is my version of "My" story it may not even coincide so much but I will try. The only character i own is Violet and whomever I may or may not come up with.

 

Violets pov: I was standing across the street staring at the house in front of me this was one of two addresses I was given from the caseworker I had back in New York. Maybe this is a mistake I lived this long without knowing I could go on without knowing. I started towards the house it was one of the most beautiful places from the outside with its rustic look and pristine white trim. I came through the gate and knocked on the door at the same time I wanted to get this done and over with but I also wanted to save this moment.

I wait for a bit before seeing someone acknowledge my presence at the door. This woman has reminded me of something I have seen in movies with the way she dressed she smelled of incense and weed. I could tell she seemed to have a free spirit and then I realized that this probably isn't my mother. " Hi, may I help you? She was playing some bohemian music and holding a joint. I reached out to shake her hand " You wouldn't happen to be Grace Hanson, would you? She shook her head at me "No I am Frankie her roommate; Grace won't be back until later she is having lunch with her daughters. Would you like for me to tell her you stopped by? 

I was taken aback by the answer I never thought that I would have to come back. " Sure just tell her that a Violet Grace stopped by and that if she would like to contact me this is my number." I took a pen and grabbed Frankie's arm " I realize how weird I just made this conversation but I had no paper on me and I wasn't planning on doing this twice." Frankie didn't seem to mind and also gave me a muffin on the way out all the while reassuring me that she would tell her.

I hope she likes me...

 

Later on that same day 

Grace pov

Lunch with Brianna and Mallory is always an interesting occasion we began with talking about Vybrant and how we couldn't get our $75,000 dollar loan because that damn business person Derrick thinks were too old. It wasn't a good day and it isn't even over yet Frankie has her art show tonight and I am hoping it all goes well.

"Frankie what are you doing baking; you have paintings to finish we have to leave in a few hours." She is so scatterbrained sometimes " And what are in these Muffins, Frankie ?" I sat down at the kitchen island after taking a bite of one of these muffins before immediately spitting it out onto a napkin. Frankie takes the muffin away and starts throwing the batch into the garbage disposal... "They were supposed to be banana nut but I think I might've put to much weed in them." Sometimes I wonder how she hasn't burned down our house and then again sometimes I do think she should. I start heading upstairs to get ready "It is okay Grace I only gave one away to the girl who came by today." 

I stare at her in horror... "Frankie, you can't just give that away to people; who was this person anyway?" Frankie just stares off and says " I'm not sure however there was something about her that reminded me of you." laughing I walked to the fridge and started grabbing the vodka and olives "Why was she straight up a total bitch like I am most of the time?" Frankie didn't respond but instead took my Vodka martini away and poured it down the drain. "You can have one once we get there Grace but not before then."


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own Grace and Frankie and please bear with me with this story.

 

Robert Pov:

Sol had already left for the Art show I really wasn't planning on going but I could feel that Sol was probably going to do something stupid and needed my support. The showing of the new house to the kids seemed okay I guess, however; I knew they were not that interested. It was nearing Seven if I was going to make it I would have to leave now. 

No one pov 

Grabbing his keys and wallet Robert headed to the garage to his car; Upon pulling out he takes notice that there was a young lady standing on his front lawn. He gets out of his car and continues to proceed towards the lady. " Hello, may I help you?" Violet turns around and smooths the creamed colored skirt she's wearing smiles and says " I'm looking for a Robert Hanson." He goes to shake her hand "That is me, however, I, unfortunately, do not have time for conversation at the moment I have an engagement to get too." Violet begins to watch him walk away " Please I'd rather not have to do this a third time because this is really not an easy thing to do. I was born on March 13, 1996, to a Robert and Grace Hanson in New York City. My name is Violet Grace Hanson ... and I am your daughter."

Roberts pov  
Roberts pov

I just stared at this at this child no not child young woman who looked like a younger version of Grace except of course she has my hair color or at least what it used to be. I knew what I was about to do would be extremely forward and totally out of character but I haven't seen her since three days after she was born. I hugged her and held her close and I just felt the tears come but I made sure not to really cry because I didn't want to scare her off however when I spoke my voice was already breaking. " I have been waiting for this since I had to say goodbye to you all those years before. " Violet seemed to start to relax which was a sign she was comfortable around me. 

Violets pov

I was happy to know that one parent liked me however I really wasn't too concerned about this meeting unless of course, I had gotten the wrong person. " You said you were supposed to be going off somewhere I may be able to come by tomorrow.'' He shook his head and motioned for me to get into the car with him. " I am actually heading to an Art Show where I am meeting my partner Sol; His ex-wife Frankie is showing off her artwork she is a very talented artist." I think for a moment before taking out the muffin and showing it to him. "Am I right in guessing that the same Frankie I met earlier today is the same Frankie whose art show we are going to?" He nods before turning into a parking lot. It is so nice here downtown at night all the lights shining bright illuminating the sky.

Robert pov

I stop her short of the door and took her aside for a minute " I am going to assume Grace hasn't met you yet am I right?" Violet begins to back away with her saying " Oh my God is she going to be in there?" She points toward the door and I say yes. " When we go in don't follow too close I am going to talk with Grace to try and somewhat prepare her for what is about to happen." I start off in search of Grace when I see Sol trying to run out. " Sol, what's going on?" He just took hold of my shoulders before saying something about doing something bad. He runs out before I am able to get another word in but I knew I had more important things to take care of. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found Grace standing in front of what looked to be a vampire version of Grace holding but of course a vodka martini. 

No one pov

" Hello, Grace." She turns to acknowledge his presence " Hello, Robert." He had to keep this conversation going somehow... " Frankie's show seems to be a hit has she been able to sell anything yet?" Grace looks back to see a very scatterbrained Frankie who was currently talking with Brianna, Mallory, and Coyote. Grace looks back to Robert " In all honesty, i am wondering if she is even planning on selling anything." Robert realizes his time is beginning to run out so he decides to go ahead and get it done with. " 

"Grace I need to ask you something and I need you not to get mad with what I am about to ask you. She laughs a bit before saying " Last time you said something sort of like that was when you announced your love to sol... in a restaurant might I add. " He sighs but brings her to sit on a bench where finally he says...

"Grace, do you ever think about Violet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Grace Pov 

Of all questions, he could have asked me why did he have to bring up Violet... I could feel the insides closing in around me. "Robert why? Why would you bring her up here...now." He knew I was upset I didn't have to look at him to know. " Robert I think of her every day and in the last 21 years you haven't once asked me this question not even when we were married." I turned towards him to say something but then I was cut off by Frankie. " Grace I remember who the girl was now her name was Violet um Violet Grace and she wrote this number on my arm to give you." I took Frankie's arm and looked at it and sure enough, it was there. She came to the house and wanted to see me and I wasn't there. Then I suddenly had a thought " Frankie you said you gave Violet one of your muffins do you know if she ate it?" Robert interjected before Frankie could answer "No she was eating it on the way in here." Frankie was out of earshot thankfully so she didn't hear my cry"Oh my God Robert there was fucking weed in those muffins I tried to eat one and I couldn't because of it; I don't know how much she put into it but it wasn't good." Robert starting looking around the room and I began to do the same. 

Violet pov

I hope she likes me I thought as I continued to walk around and look at paintings; Please let her like me. Overall these paintings were very good but I couldn't concentrate on them my stomach was hurting me and I cursed myself silently for eating the muffin. I went in search of a bathroom finally finding one near the entrance at this point I knew I was going to be sick and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

No one pov

A few minutes later Violet emerges from the bathroom stall where she proceeds to rummage through her bag for her travel-sized toothbrush. At this point, Grace comes into the restroom where she there sees Violet of course not in the way Grace would've pictured their meeting. Violet sees Grace in the mirror behind her where Grace comes over to her just as she was finishing. " I am going to guess that you ate one of Frankie's Banana nut muffins that she gave you earlier this afternoon.'' Violet nodded and continued to put her things away before turning around and facing Grace. " I take it that Robert told you who I was then?'' Violet twirled slowly around so Grace could see her entirely and then stopped finally to smooth her skirt and fix her hair. 

Grace for once in her life was lost for words; standing before her was the daughter she wished they could've not kept secret from everyone but that was then and this is now. Grace cleared her throat to speak which brought Violet's attention back towards her" Yes and I am sure he would like for us to go back and rejoin him.'' Violet then walked out the door leaving Grace alone to finally take in what was happening. 

Grace pov

Walking out I noticed Frankie talking to a woman about one of her paintings about how she felt as each stroke was made. I heard the woman compliment her on her changes and how the painting made her feel. It wasn't long afterward when most people had gone I got a message from Robert to meet him at the Beach house once we were done with everything here. I walked over to Frankie and sat down next to her; She looked very happy with the results of tonight. 

" Frankie I need to tell you something before we go home." I never thought about how to tell anyone about Violet and I knew it wasn't going to be any easier with the other kids later on. " I know about Violet it doesn't take a genius to know she is your daughter." Frankie says while staring straight at the wall opposite of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own Grace and Frankie.

No one pov

The ride home was long for Grace the only thing keeping her straight was trying to figure out how to explain everything to Violet. Finally, after what seemed to be forever they both arrived back at the house; Grace had offered to help Frankie bring in her art pieces but she just shooed her towards the door. As Grace entered the house she could see Robert on the other side of the house staring out the door that led out towards the ocean. "Robert what are you doing?" She put her purse next to her computer and continued to join him by the door. " Violet wanted to see the ocean and took off for it not even five minutes after we got here." She could feel herself smile as they walked out onto the back patio the moon illuminating the sky allowing the light to hit the water. "So now what ?'' Grace said as they watched Violet start coming back towards the house. Robert stood up " I talked with Sol on the phone so now he knows and I told her if she wants she could stay with us.'' Grace shook her head "Robert you are in the middle of moving houses and I am not sure she is keen to stay in a house with two men. No, I think it will be best if she stays here. She could have the guest room but we cannot just force her to stay here." "And we have another matter to discuss at the moment I think I ..." Grace we can't do this not now we just got her back." He just shook his head and continued looking towards the shore. "Robert you won't have to tell her anything because I will, I don't want to ruin what you may have with her but she deserves to know." After what seems to be a while he agrees to let Grace tell Violet. She continued to sit there even after Robert announced he was leaving; Finally though with her heels in hand Grace walked out towards the shore.

Violet pov

I have never felt as free as I did at this moment; Growing up in New York I was never allowed to go anywhere besides school. I was always moved to different group homes all throughout the city so I never was in one place too long. There were things I had experienced throughout my life that I wish no child would have to go through when it comes to being in the system and I was thankful when I was old enough to leave. I heard footsteps come up from behind me before seeing Grace sit beside me; the wind was really cold for California but I guess it is better than the freezing Snow weather I was used to. "It is really nice out here I never knew seeing the ocean could make someone feel so small and free." I heard her laugh before agreeing with me it was nice "Robert told me that he offered for you to stay with him however, I thought it would be better if you stayed here that is if you wanted to.'' I really didn't want to put anyone out of place but I really wanted to get to know my parents. And so I agreed to stay and I could tell that made her happy.

After I had changed into my pajamas and put away my other things there was a knock on my door by this point my mother had gone to sleep so it had to be Frankie. " Hey what's up?" She smiled and held up what looked to be a joint. " Oh my God can we??".

 

Frankie pov

I shut the door to her room and opened the bay window where she sat down. " Grace will kill me if she found us doing this upstairs; however she is probably going to hate me for exposing you to this after the baking fiasco. " Violet laughed and just took it from me after I lit it "I have never actually done this before I just recognize the smell from when people did it back at the group home." She said as she took a long drag from it before handing it off to me. "Well you're doing it right; And you know I like your Aura you seem to be a very free spirited person, however, I can tell that emotionally you are unstable." She seemed to tense up as I said that so I just continued ..."If you don't want to say anything you don't have too."

Violet pov

I thought about it as I took another drag I had never told another person something this personal before... " I can't actually say it aloud but I will let you take this back to your studio so you can read it." I took a journal from behind the pillow and placed it in between us"This is every recorded moment from the last year; Please don't tell my mother I will tell her but not yet." She held up her hand as if to make a promise to me but instead she used it to pull me into a side hug. After a while, I started feeling weird " Uh Frankie is it okay to be feeling well I don't know how to explain it really." She responded by lighting up another joint that way they didn't have to share anymore. " Your fine its normal" My eyes started getting really heavy we both said our goodnights and I went off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the rights to Grace and Frankie I just own Violet. Please leave comments if you would like to express your ideas. 

 

Violet pov

Even before I opened my eyes I could hear the rain; How the pitter patter of the drops hit the windows as well as the shadows that were cast from what sun came through the clouds. I got up and got into the shower the hot water felt great running down my skin; the music from my speaker was a great relaxation. After what seemed to be forever I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in a blue skirt with white polka dots and a navy blue sweater; After making sure I looked presentable to society I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

I saw Grace sitting at the kitchen island typing away on her computer ( I'm not sure what to call her yet.) upon sitting next to her it looked to be diagrams and charts. "I wasn't sure what time you get up so I just let you sleep in." I prayed a silent thank you to whatever God was up there watching over me I haven't slept well in a long time, however; I think it was partly due to all I smoked last night with Frankie. Speaking of which... I started to ask where Frankie was when she came in through entrance heading towards us. 

No one pov

Frankie comes in just as Grace shuts her computer off ..." Morning Violet, I believe this is yours.'' Violet takes her journal noticing multi-colored spots all over it "Um is this paint and why is it wet?" Frankie opens the freezer and takes out some tater tots and pop them in the convection oven and then turns around excitedly " After last night's conversation I got this inspiration early this morning that I think is going to be a wonderful masterpiece once it's done." Grace raises her eyebrow at the both of them before finally speaking " Yes, whatever you two were talking about last night I could smell from my room; I know you both were doing pot and Frankie I cannot believe you influenced my daughter into doing it."

Violet had always wanted to hear those words but she had to save Frankie " It wasn't her fault Mom I wanted to." There was silence for a moment; no one had expected to hear Violet say those words especially Grace who just as quickly as she had put it down she began to grab for her glass but didn't find it. When she looked towards Violet she saw her taking tiny sips of it smiling; as always Frankie was half listening to Grace she was more concentrated on the tater tots. 

 

Grace 

"You are late by the way Frankie the business day starts at 9 am and it is currently 10:45." She just uses her hands as a sign to ignore me. I heave a sigh before calling Violet to follow me upstairs if I was going to tell Violet everything I guess now would be the time. Jacob was taking Frankie out for the day so it was to be just her and I. " We don't have to talk about this right now (sitting on my bed there is a brown box in between the two of us) if you want we can do this another day.''

 

Violet looks at the box and then back at me "No it is best to get all of this out now than later.'' Alright, I moved to a more comfortable position throwing my heels on the floor in the process. "This box is like my diary it has momentos that I have treasured for years and secrets too. The only other person who knows about this box is Robert but he knew never to look inside and I kept it hidden most of the time as I still do now. You are not allowed to tell anyone else what I am showing you." She nodded understandingly before opening the box we went through pictures and other little things and I told a few stories along with them. After a while, though I pull out the fake bottom of the box and take a picture out. "This was taken the day you were born." I didn't need to look at her reaction to it, I already knew what it would be. The picture though itself would start the story that needed to be told.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I don't own Grace and Frankie. This chapter was kind of hard to write considering I had to think more of the backstory. I really don't like how I wrote this so please if you hate it just know the others will be better.

Flashback: March 13, 1996

Before Robert and Sol realized how they felt for each other.

"I don't want to get too attached to her Robert because I know how this is going to go." From behind a glass window, there were two figures looking in both of their faces looking very solemn as they looked at the newborn who was on the other side. "You don't have to do this today Grace I know this wasn't what you wanted." She just shook her head at him before he continued "She looks like you especially in the eyes." Grace started to smile before stopping " Did you ever want to keep her?" At this point, Grace is looking right at him and she can see his own face falter and it's when she knows..." You know it wouldn't look good if we did Grace not for the firm or for your business nobody knows about Violet except the two of us. And we're not exactly as young as we once were ..." It was the only time then that Robert had ever seen his wife cry and it was then he vowed never to bring this up again. 

Present Day

No one

Violet closed the box ever so slowly before looking at her mother toying with the locket she always wore around her neck trying to figure out what to say but nothing came. She just stood up and walked out of the room quickly leaving Grace behind and just took off outside.

Violet 

(I did understand truly I did) Walking down to the end of the street before continuing on towards the shopping districts. I decided maybe I would just go and clear my head for a while. The hustle and bustle of the stores I went in and out of were very lively with the people of all the different cultures and hearing all the different types of music. La Jolla was a very nice place no wonder both my mother and Frankie lived here it is near everything especially the beach. I couldn't really process what I heard though I mean it looked like she was sorry but at the same time, it was too much to handle. I didn't have my phone with me I must've have left it on the kitchen island but; at least I had my little bag with me. I stopped at a bus sign that held a map I was very tempted to do some sightseeing but went against the idea seeing how long it would take to get to a distant place. Instead, I just took a cab downtown and walked through the same museum that Frankie's exhibit had been in seeing as I never got to see all the paintings. By the time I was through it was after two o'clock I thought about heading back but saw a movie theater and went towards it instead. 

Time Skip a few hours

No one

Robert parked the car and headed towards the house knowing already the events that took place earlier that morning. When Grace phoned asking if he had heard or at least seen Violet he took back letting her tell Violet alone. He found her packaging boxes and putting labels on them. After being married to her for forty years and even after they divorced she was still the same. The same person who closed herself off and did everything she could to keep from having feelings. " She'll come back it is a lot to process Grace; And I should've been here also when it happened. " She looked at her watch " It's no use in trying to call she left her phone on the kitchen island this morning." She was about to say something else when the sound of thunder could be heard close by followed by the sound of rain.

Violet 

It was raining when the movie ended and not the light pitter patter from this morning either but full on monsoon rain. I knew I should've brought my jacket yet here I was in a sweater and skirt and basically freezing. "Is this what I get for moving to California and finding my parents." I must've looked fucking insane screaming at the sky because the next thing I know some lady drags me away from where I was.   
"Do you realize you were in the middle of the street?"   
I shook my head looking back towards the road behind me now noticing how close I was to it. "I am sorry I'm not from around here I was just on my way back to where I am staying. " I was trying to think of another way to get back to the beach house when there was another voice behind me.  
"Mallory when I said look at the girl standing in the middle of the street; it didn't mean you had to go and save her." Another woman came into view holding onto a dog she reminded me of Grace (my mother or at least how she may have used to be) with how she carried herself and she seemed really bitchy which is wrong of me to say because it was the first time I met her. " I am sorry ... now that I say it out loud I realize how mean it sounds." "I am Brianna Hanson and this is my sister Mallory and my dog Spit." I wasn't really listening at the time for last names I was to busy petting the dog but if I had just paid attention more closely I would've been more taken aback by what she said. I was more concerned with the dog; ...Why on earth would someone name their dog Spit? "My name is Violet- Grace I am sorry for interrupting your evening I can see your busy so if you could just tell me which direction I need to go in to get back to this address? I pulled out a piece of paper from my bag and handed it to both of them.; and in return, they both just stared at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Brianna pov

"Mallory, couldn't you drive faster I have to know what the Hell is going on here!?" I looked in the back seat and saw Spit being petted by Valerie ( no that wasn't her name ...) who was looking solemnly out the window. Mallory just continued driving silently it was obvious she was thinking this was all crazy but by looking at her we both could see it. A miniature Grace that looked almost as broken as Mom is more than half the time. I noticed Dad's car out front and being who I am I walked right to the door only to be pulled back by Mallory. "You can't just walk in there! Let Violet go and we'll come in right behind." 

Violet 

It was obvious these two knew nothing about me but I liked them already; I started inside but stopped and took the dog from Brianna's hands and smiled "Now you have another reason to come inside." As soon as I entered I began hearing voices it didn't take long to figure out how to do my entrance. As luck may have it both of my parents were here in the kitchen of course now I am not sure what they were talking about."Just letting you know I found a dog today downtown." Immediately I saw the relief return to my mother's face but that didn't last long. " What the fucking hell Violet you've been gone all day I know what happened this morning was a lot but honestly you could have taken your..."Where did you find that dog?" Holding him up so that they could see him "Oh this is Spit I thought you would've recognized him I found him downtown." 

No one

It was quiet besides the drumming of the ran outside but of course with the events that followed soon after wouldn't be. On Cue, both women came up behind Violet and immediately another talk took place. As always Brianna being the straightforward person that she was started " So when were you guys going to tell Mallory and I that you two reproduced another human lifeform? I know families keep secrets and shit but this is fucking ridiculous when did this happen?" For a while, no one said anything the only sound besides the rain was the pouring of alcohol into various of glasses.

And then finally that was when Robert spoke: "It was after the conference in Hawaii we had celebrated with others from the firm ... Anyway, you know how the mechanics work." Another awkward pause followed and for the first time, Mallory began to speak. " Wait how old are you?" Violet said 20 before walking upstairs to change. " Oh my god this makes sense now... Don't you remember Brianna how not long afterward Mom went off to London for a tour for Say Grace?" 

"In all honesty, you know your memory is better than mine I spent most of my teen years smoking with Coyote and Frankie. But Mallory does have a point there was no tour because who does that kind of advertising with skin care. Neither of you wanted anyone to know did you... I cannot believe you two were so involved with your own careers that you just felt she was an inconvenience. " 

Violet

From upstairs I could here Brianna and Mallory arguing with their parents However it was mostly Brianna doing the talking. By this point was tired of hearing about all of it and instead was writing out how I felt about it. Journaling was a stress relief, well so was smoking and drinking but at least this one was healthier mentally anyway. These past two days have been really ... overwhelming I guess; I know and understand what happened and why I just wasn't prepared for the whole family reunion to follow. 

Journal entry :

I made it to California the other day and it is really beautiful here. I love all that it has to offer the beaches, sights, and I could find something with theatre. On another note, I did manage to find my parents and they seem okay I guess it is so weird to actually be here but I think I will adjust fine. My mother's roommate Frankie is really cool I let her actually read this last night she's like really down to earth about life and I know I can trust her. Her ex-husband is my dad's husband yeah there gay but I have no problem with that. I remember going to the pride parade in New York with one of my close friends to support her and her girlfriend. Oh and I just found out I have two older sisters who if I might add had no idea that I existed!!! I really don't want to be apart of the narrative downstairs but I have to go back down.

-Violet 

 

After changing into something comfortable I went back downstairs to find that everything had mellowed out by this point which great considering what I had left. Mallory was going home and Brianna followed after with Spit, however, Brianna managed to add me to some group chat they had on my phone. I really wasn't hungry for anything so I decided against dinner and instead went out to one of the smoke circles on the beach which was where after a while I was found by Grace. " You should be wearing a jacket or something Violet." Seeing the flask she brought I took it away from her " And it isn't right to drink 24/7 take it from someone who knows." I took a swig before handing it back to her and continued on " Yes I know I am underage but it isn't anything new I was thirteen the first time I tried alcohol; some of the older girls were able to sneak some from the head matrons rooms on days she went out." Even though the clouds covered the moon I could see her body stiffen so I decided to change the subject." Have you been able to find anyone to give you a loan for your vibrators?"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Grace and Frankie just Violet please if you have ideas pm me or comment. The second half of the story is going to be a Group Chat.

Brianna Hanson = Bri'stheB*tch

Mallory Hanson= Malislame

Coyote=Coyote 

Nwadbudike" Bud"= Budlight

Violet= TheNewGirlinTown

 

 

Grace 

The rain had started up again as we got inside the house by this point it was late and all I really wanted was to get upstairs and go to sleep. However, I knew I wasn't going to sleep until after I talked with Frankie and luckily she was still up and currently in her meditation room.

However, I knew I wasn't going to sleep until after I talked with Frankie and luckily she was still up and currently in her meditation room   
She was dancing around trying to ward off bad spirits which as always, I thought it was crazy but I went over to her anyway. "Grace, I had the best day with Jacob he took me to a Farmer's Market where he sells the food he grows... and I found yams now I can make more lube I know some people have been asking for it; maybe I can convince him to sell it the next time I go with him. " She stopped to show me the yams and dragged me over to sit on the floor. She took my hands and closed her eyes" Goddess knows you are worried Grace she can sense that you are troubled about something." 

I looked towards Frankie who still had her eyes closed " Frankie can I talk to you about something; And just you not Goddess... please?" She opened her eyes it was obvious there was something she knew that I didn't. " Frankie Bergstein, what do you know?" Frankie never tells her secrets though and I wasn't going to ask her to. 

Instead, she just grabbed her mug of herbal tea and replied: " I know what your thinking Grace this is a lot to process but; At least try to get to know your daughter." She just walked out heading towards her studio leaving me alone to process my life.

 

This is the second half of the Chapter

1:46 am

Bri'stheB*tch has added Budlight, Malislame, TheNewGirlInTown, and Coyote to a new group chat.

Budlight: "Brianna what is this?"

Coyote: "What I don't get a cool nickname?"

Bri'stheB*tch: "Sorry I honestly couldn't think of one for you." 

MalisLame: "Honestly Brianna, That's not funny I am not lame."

Coyote:"Actually you can be a Debbie downer at times."

Budlight: " Okay what is going on it's like almost 2 in the morning I have to be up in a few hours.'' 

MalisLame: " Should we tell them Bri?''

Bri'stheB*tch: " They are going to find out eventually... so why not now?"

Coyote: " Wait to find out about what?"

.

.

.

.

TheNewGirlinTown:" I guess about me..."

Budlight:"Wait who is this?"

Coyote: " And how come she has a cool name."

Bri'stheB*tch: "Stop it with the nickname Coyote... Anyways Violet are you still here?"

TheNewGirlinTown:" Yes, I am still here, however, I was trying to sleep."

MalisLame:" This is what we were trying to tell you guys. Violet is our sister."

Budlight: ...

Coyote:" You mean they reproduced like how?"

Bri'stheB*tch: " That's what I said but that isn't what is important. We just wanted you guys to know from us. That way sometime this week we could go to the bar or something."

Coyote" Remember I've been doing my sobriety thing so..."

TheNewGirlinTown:" And I am not twenty-one yet so we cannot go to a bar."

Bri'sTheB*tch: "Then we will just do it at my place and I will have other things to drink besides alcohol ... maybe."

Budlight: " I guess let me be the first to say ... Welcome, Violet to our crazy family."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Grace and Frankie just Violet and whatever I may come up with next.

No one pov

A pinging sound starts going off on Violet's phone even before she has opened her eyes that morning. Violet wasn't a morning person and never if she were lucky was going to be. Grabbing her phone she answers without looking at the caller id.

"This is Violet." By this point, she had managed to move from the bed and over to the window.

"Honestly is that really how you answer the phone you sound to business like." It was Brianna that much was obvious'' Anyway get dressed I am picking you up in about forty minutes and we are going to meet the others for lunch. And please dress in something FUN not whatever you were wearing yesterday."

Violet was a little offended by the statement she liked her fashion sense it made her who she was. But I guess today she had to let her other self-come alive too. It wasn't her plan to go out today but it sounded as if No wasn't an option. Forty minutes wasn't long enough in her opinion to get a nice relaxing shower but a short one would have to work in order to get her hair dry in time. 

Makeup she thought was the best invention ever created she was starting to apply the last of her mascara when she heard the front door slam. Coming down the stairs she could see both Frankie and her mother and what looked to be the vibrators she remembered seeing on the computer screen the previous morning. Walking towards the table she stated "So this is what your business is going to be for? " Both Grace and Frankie turned towards Violet who just took one in her hand. "Good idea to go with the gel handle; I am sure women will love that." she said before putting it back down. 

 

Violet pov

"I think it would be a good idea to hold a focus group to get the product out there." Pointing at the at the vibrator in Frankie's hand and continued on talking" If you advertise online it would be even better... Are you trying to get younger women to buy these too?" Frankie was the only one listening at the moment because one of the phones started ringing and my mother went to answer it in the next room. 

Frankie

"If it were up to me I would just give these out to anyone I saw but Grace doesn't want to be arrested for the possibility of giving out sex toys." Violet laughed and looked back into the kitchen where Grace was talking on the phone before watching her face falter and replying "No she is right it best to get a group together to test out the Menage a Moi. But before you do make sure you test it out yourselves." 

As she was talking I could sense the uneasiness she felt when she was around Grace. Just like how Grace was when they were together the other night; They are both so alike somehow that they just don't know how to move forward with each other." Violet, she will come around just give her some time until then you just come to me with your problems."

Grace 

"That was Robert he wants you to come for dinner at him and Sol's new house to tonight if you would like." She just nodded her head and said she would decide soon. " Oh, Grace, Violet gave me the idea that we should advertise and hold focus groups that way we can get out there in the world. We could use the all the socials Grace like The Facetime, Twitter and maybe that Instagram thing.'' 

"It's Facebook Frankie and she isn't wrong holding focus groups are what needs to be done." It was then I noticed what Violet was wearing. "Are you going out?" It was different than what I have seen her wear "How are you even wearing a bra with that on?" Violet turned around slowly letting me see the whole outfit. '' No I can't wear one with this it ruins the look.'' 

"And Brianna called me and said we were going to lunch today and said I wasn't allowed to dress like well like me...So I picked this." Of course, Brianna said something about her choice of style that was Brianna. She left out the door before I could say any more to her..."Frankie, How do you do it?'' She just shrugged her shoulders" I am not sure I guess I am easy to talk to." 

Whisknladle Bistro & Bar

No one 

Brianna and Violet were walking towards the table where the others were and sat down before them. Once everyone had ordered it was quiet for a moment all eyes were on Violet and she knew it. " Gees can all of you people quit staring it is very unbecoming didn't your parents teach you anything?'' Mallory and Bud looked away while Brianna just took a sip of her wine. But it was Coyote who went for the obvious "Holy fuck am I the only one who sees a...'' But Bud shoved a piece of bread into his mouth before he could continue. Across the table, Violet raised her eyebrow at the both of them before finally putting the pieces together. She cleared her throat to speak "Yes, thank you for pointing this out but this isn't what I came here for. I came to have lunch with my sisters and my step-brothers so I could get to know you guys." "Now if we are all on the same page could someone please order me a straight Vodka Martini; I will pay you back later for it I just cannot get through this fully sober."Bud was the one who ordered the drink and thankfully no one in the restaurant questioned his motives. It was obvious to everyone though as she drank it that she had a problem but no one dared to say it.

 

 

Robert and Sols new house

 

Lunch to Violet was awkward and she really was happy it ended. Yes, she did like them as people once it got around to it she found that Bud was going to take over the law firm and Coyote ...well they never actually got around to him. They had managed to hold a decent conversation where they asked her all kinds of questions about her life and she answered most of them. She had also went with Mallory to a park nearby to play with her niece Madison who was in school near the restaurant. Now she was heading towards her father's new house from what Brianna says it reminds her of a traditional Spanish home.

 

 

Robert pov

'' Sol where did you put the plate that had the Garlic bread on it?" I was looking at every surface in the kitchen yet I couldn't find it. He came in at that point and stopped me "I put it on the table outside and yes I remembered to also put the lasagna out there as well. Everything is going to be fine let's just treat this as another normal dinner." I walked out behind him to survey the dinnerware it seemed like we had it all together. It was then the doorbell rang I told Sol to let Violet in while I finished up in the kitchen.

Violet pov

The Uber didn't take as long as I thought which was nice because there was something I wanted to talk about with my "Dad". I stared at the house for a minute and I have to agree with Brianna the Spanish Traditional look however personally I liked the beach house better. Walking towards the house I had a million thoughts in my head some that I only recently began to think about. The doorbell had a charming ring to it which was nice; I waited for a minute before hearing someone opening the door from the other side. 

How I got into the house was a blur because afterward I was seated at an outside table eating Lasagna and bread with my father and stepdad. Sol seemed nice if not a little anxious at times. 

I was asked where I went to school, my activities there, and how my grades were. And of course, my answers were along the lines of Eleanor Roosevelt Highschool, Theatre, Debate team, I took Advanced Placement classes. "Oh you did theatre, Robert loves doing theatre, in fact, he has just been cast in a show they are putting on at the community theater." Sol said before starting to clear the plates away and leaving just Robert and I still at the table. 

"Did you ever get into a college?''

I had barely registered the question before shaking my head "No I had never really put much thought into it. I was working mostly I did some waitressing and I worked in retail most of high school ...and God I hated it but it got me here; Another reason why I came to California was to be near Hollywood or at least another side of acting.'' He was quiet for a moment really it was too long but finally, he spoke " I can't imagine what it would've been like for you to grow up the way you did. If I had listened to your mother we wouldn't be in all this now. " That was the first I have heard him really mention her and even then it was brief but there was something I had to know. 

The only sounds I could hear were the cars driving by on the street and the soft music from the outdoor speakers. "Did you love her, My mother I mean?" 

He told me he did but they just grew apart, But he still does care that much hasn't changed. Eventually, I decided it was time for me to go home so I said my goodnights and exchanged hugs which I've never gotten used to but I do like. The air was crisp and colder than it had been earlier in the day but I really didn't feel like taking a cab back to the beach house. Along the way, I began to think about what was said at dinner; I never once thought about furthering my education maybe I should look into it. 

 

Beach house

No one

It was after ten when Violet came into the house either everyone was asleep or out for the evening. She was tired but she knew sleep wouldn't come easily at least the walk helped her clear her mind a bit.

After changing and a brief journal vent Violet knocked quietly on Grace's door there was more she needed to know about well... everything.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Grace and Frankie. 

Violet

" If you would like I could do this tomorrow." She lets me enter the room and I sit on the bed waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing on her computer. I never actually had a chance to look around the room when I was in here yesterday and for the most part, it was nice. I really did not want to bother her but I really haven't spoken to her much besides the bits and pieces I have said to her already.

"How was the dinner did they bore you with constant questions?" By this point, the computer was put away and its place was a book. Toying with my locket I laughed a bit '' Sounds as if you were there, But it was okay though I was asked a lot of questions Sol, however, was the one asking most of them." 

No one pov

Grace watched Violet as she spoke and smiled at the thought of having to sit through a dinner like that just full of questions. "Come over beside me (Grace grabbed a hairbrush from inside the nightstand table ) I know you are going to sleep soon but I cannot stand someone's hair in disarray. 

Violet froze for a second upon seeing the brush which did not go unnoticed by Grace, however, Violet quickly recovered and climbed onto the bed. " I just felt like walking home tonight also I just really wanted to think about stuff.'' Violet said as the bristles of the brush started to pull lightly along her hair. 

"You know I haven't done anyone's hair in years, in fact, I cannot even remember if i did Brianna and Mallory's but looking at yours it is in really good condition." Grace continued to run her fingers through her daughter's hair before attempting to dutch braid it.

Violet again was quiet all that could be heard was the faint sounds of the windchimes out the window  
Violet again was quiet all that could be heard was the faint sounds of the windchimes out the window. "Yes, I have always made sure I have taken care of my hair it is one of the very few features about myself that I like." 

Grace pov

I stopped and redid the second braid trying to process what she said. I wanted to deny it but it was obvious from our first meeting in the museum bathroom that she was extremely insecure about how she looked. She was probably the smallest built twenty-year-old I had ever seen and I guess when Brianna took her to lunch earlier it put Violet in a slight panic. 

By this point, I had finished braiding her hair and Violet had made herself comfortable by laying among the pillows on the bed. "Vi you are a smart and beautiful person there are many good qualities about you, You just have to learn what they are and accept them. " I know she never heard me because she fell asleep straight away instead I pulled the blanket over the both of us and kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp next to me.

All I could think was How could a person as pretty as she was feel so bad about herself? And that's when I realized that no one must have ever told her.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Grace and Frankie.

 

Frankie pov

Painting has always been an outlet for me sometimes my most inspired pieces are the ones that tell the most stories; Each and everyone has a story to tell, but it is their choice to tell it. My phone goes off in the background, however, I ignore it knowing that it was Grace reminding of the focus group we were doing. But after a few minutes, I still could not figure out how to tell this story (Oh Goddess, please let me find a use of Violet's journal as a good inspiration. I had a great idea but now I cannot remember what I wanted to do.)

I ended up just going to the house where when I entered there was music playing; There has never been any type of music played here from what I remember. 

And yet standing in front of me was Violet wearing jeans and a Guns and Roses t-shirt singing to Sweet Child  
And yet standing in front of me was Violet wearing jeans and a Guns and Roses t-shirt singing to Sweet Child.

I knew when I met this girl I would like her a lot; Hell we already smoked together and it was the best high I've had in awhile  
I knew when I met this girl I would like her a lot; Hell we already smoked together and it was the best high I've had in awhile. Grace wasn't anywhere to be found so I took it as another opportunity for us to do it again. Upon seeing me come back from my studio she quickly caught on and joined me in the meditation room. 

Violet pov

After the first time in my room, Frankie and I agreed for my mother's sake just do it in the meditation room unless we did it on the beach. After she lit it and smoked a bit she passed it along to me; I took the longest drag to my record holding it in before letting it out slowly. "God this is so calming why didn't I do this earlier in life?" Sitting in the hanging swing I looked around the room stopping when I got to Frankie who was attempting a handstand but quickly fell back onto the pillows. "Oh My God are you okay?" I said reaching to pull her up but completely missing I just gave up and smoked some more and spun some in the hanging chair.

"Did you know that you can get a prescription and buy marijuana-infused gummy bears?" 

No one pov

Grace came down the stairs and towards the two of them just in time for Violet to fall out of the hanging chair '' Could the both of you stop trying to tear up the house; Honestly, do I have to do everything.'' Violet stood slowly and brushed off her jeans "Well you guys have fun with your vibrators I am going to... Well, I am not sure where I am going but I'll know when I get there." 

 

Grace looks up to the sky and cursed silently to herself before making sure Violet was seated on the sofa along with Frankie ( God these two are gonna kill me one day) "You " She said pointing at Frankie" You better get ready for our focus group because Arlene and her friends are going to be here in two hours.'' Grace went out of the room and came back with something to drink for Violet who took it with a questionable look. " Are you fucking serious a sippy cup I am too old for this shit; Why do you even have these?'' Violet just accepts it and starts to walk towards the front door when yet again she is stopped " You are not going anywhere especially not in my car; Please just stay around the house until you are at least in your right mind." 

 

What seemed to feel like an eternity later...

Violet 

Two hours as it turned out was really three since my mother's friend said they were going to be late which of course didn't help her nerves ease any less. While Frankie was getting ready I tried as best as I could to help her set out everything. "Do you know anyone she is bringing today, it's a good idea to know or at least have an idea of who you are surrounded with." She sat down at the island with a martini-sipping ever so lightly from the glass thinking of what to say. ''According to Arlene, she is bringing people from her social group usually they just go to lunch or something." Her phone went off then and she announced that everyone was almost here which made things a bit easier. 

"If it's okay with you, I'm just going to sit out on this. " I grabbed my journal and a pen and put them both in my bag headed towards the ocean. Luckily I had changed before now, so I could sit in the sand or be in the water if I wanted to be which as of now I hadn't decided upon.

Luckily I had changed before now, so I could sit in the sand or be in the water if I wanted to be which as of now I hadn't decided upon  
Violet's Journal 

You know what I like being out here besides it almost always being warm? I like it that people care... or at least want to. Last night I had dinner with my dad and his husband (If that is what people call married gays and lesbians the title may be partner.) Anyways the dinner was nice and eventually, we talked about my interests and education. At the moment my mother and Frankie are holding a focus group to introduce their "vibrator". Personally, i think it is really cool that they (Mom and Frankie) are developing products and starting a new business at their age.

Speaking of my mother I haven't actually said more than maybe two sentences to her she is not an easy person to hold a conversation with. She tries that much I can tell, but it is like our inner selves are keeping us from saying what needs to be said. But I know it is also my fault, everything in my life has been. I grew up in Manhatten, and you may think that was pretty expensive for a girl who lived in group homes all her life. Well like I said before everything that has happened in my life was because of my choices. And it was also because of those I was surrounded by Drug addicts, Total bitches, and people who like me just felt unwanted. Yes, I was in theatre it was a way I could be whoever I wanted to be with no one limiting my choices. Parties kept me going I was able to go to a mixer get totally wasted and have no regrets about life. I really don't know what I am going to do or where I am going with my life but, I can tell living here is going to be the craziest thing I have and I am actually looking forward to the crazy.

-Violet

 

 

No one 

Violet placed her journal in her bag before getting up to walk towards the ocean ... the mid-late afternoon sun casts a glare on the water making her put her sunglasses on. The late September weather was still slightly warm which was nice, however, it was cooler meaning Autumn was almost here and that soon sweater weather or whatever people wear during winter would be upon us. The water still looked tempting and finally, she just ended up taking off her bag and walked right into the ocean fully clothed. The water was colder than she expected but bearable and so she took a breath and stayed under... for a while. 

Inside the beach house, Grace and Frankie both were cleaning up the remains of the short-lived get together. '' Frankie this was a disaster everything about today was." Grace was putting the rest of a cheese platter away in a fridge whereas Frankie was trying to convince Grace that not all was bad."You did... okay and I am sure that we are going to hear from Arlene and her friends soon.'' Grace though still wasn't convinced she just sat there already a glass in hand thinking about Of all things the group was a church group where as soon as the word Vibrator and masturbation were said it was like The Crucible where people were being called witches. '' No, these women thought we were part of a cult and we just take people and use them to our... my God I can't even think about it." 

At this time Violet was squeezing as much water out of her dress as possible before continuing to do the same with her hair. Finally, she entered and came into the kitchen where both ladies were still conversing. Violet wasn't even able to open her mouth to ask how it went before she was filled in on the happenings of the shortlived event. " You both have a great product here and I know you know that but just because this focus group was bad does not mean you should give up.'' Violet said while rummaging through her bag "Do you guys remember if I took my phone with me out to the beach it's not in my bag or upstairs which is weird?" They both said no but Frankie made the comment about Violet's wet clothes where Violet immediately remembered the pockets of her dress. 

Violet pov

I produced a waterlogged ancient blackberry (Which by the way I do not think they still make)from one of my dress pockets. "Please work?'' As many times as I have revived this from the other water catastrophes, this looked to be the end of the blackberry. Even after I showered and changed into something comfortable the rice where I had put the phone and the battery didn't help. The two of (My mother and I) were sitting at the dining/office table where we were eating a light dinner. "We can get you a new phone tomorrow in town; I'm going to several shops anyway you and I could make a day of it.'' My mother was starting to clear the remains of dinner off the table and Frankie by the looks of things had already gone to her studio to work on her art. I left her to do the kitchen because I learned already in the two weeks I have been here that my mother was a perfectionist and it was best to leave her alone while she was cleaning it.

Instead, I brought my journal outside and sat out on the back patio; it was dark now but I could tell by the light of the moon it was high tide so I stayed sitting on the outdoor sofa. It was rare for me to read back through my past entries but when I did it helped me remember how far I have come. 

No one pov

After pouring herself a drink Grace joins Violet outside and sits beside her on the sofa. '' I thought I made it clear the last time we tried talking that I wanted to spend time with you." Turning herself until she was facing her Violet opened her mouth to speak '' I do, but I just don't know how to feel ... you know. It is hard to get used to people wanting to be close to me and I just do not want to be the one to mess this up.'' For Grace, it was like hearing herself speak her inner thoughts for the first time. After years of living a very controlled life, she understood the girl's reasonings for they were like hers. 

"I don't want to mess this up either." Slowly she put her hand on Violet's shoulder which in turn Violet hugged her And for the longest time that is how they both stayed until finally, Violet drew herself away. " I know but the important thing is that your trying.'' 

Pulling the journal that was in between them out Violet pushed it in her mother's hands "I feel maybe now it is time for you to know everything; However, i must warn you that not everything written in here is clear sometimes you have to look at the pictures around it because only then will you see what you did not know you needed to know." And then she was gone leaving Grace alone staring at what looked to be her daughter's life in her hands... well figuratively anyways because, in reality, it was only a journal.

This was going to be yet another late night for Grace Hanson.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Grace and Frankie or any of these poems and I do not own quotes from 13 Reasons why.

No one pov

The clock downstairs chimed twice indicating it was two in the morning and yet Grace was still up. She had stopped reading only after maybe ten entries into the journal all she could do was cry.  
She thought to herself (Grace Hanson doesn't cry...) And yet there were soft quiet sobs coming from the form under the covers. The entries weren't all depressing but they also were not all happy and just reading through it all for Grace was hard.

She was fucking abused and people body shamed her and she wrote out her feelings in poem form.

Journal entry

I'm fat  
My stomach stretches out of its place when I eat  
Don't eat  
I want to look in a mirror and be happy  
People shouldn't tease me because I'm not skinny  
be skinny  
Who cares if I'm unhealthy  
As long as I'm pretty.

All in all the entries were very well written which didn't surprise Grace one bit for the girl was always trying to find ways to help with Vybrant. But it was what she wrote about which was interesting; it wasn't like a typical day to day detailed entry some days were just poems and even just one sentenced entries.

The only thing for her to do was just continue through and read. Flipping it open to a random page there were only eight words written.

(I wish all this suffering would be worthwhile.)

A few hours later

Violet pov

I started to feel the warmness of the sun while looking at the ocean from my window it was still early and I think I was the only one awake. It felt nice with the breeze that I was allowing to come in that I didn't rush my routine.

Arriving downstairs I took notice of how quiet it still was I'm not used to waking up early but sometimes it can be nice. The coffee in the kitchen was already brewed which made the morning a little easier; the clock on the microwave said 8:45 and yet there was no sign of life in the house which was really odd because usually, I would hear my mother trying to get Frankie to come from her studio to work. 

Making my way back upstairs I started to hear movement and as I topped the staircase there stood my mother who was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up on only stopping when seeing me in the reflection of the hall mirror.

Making my way back upstairs I started to hear movement and as I topped the staircase there stood my mother who was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up on only stopping when seeing me in the reflection of the hall mirror   
"Oh good your up... We're going to the Westfield area it has a variety of different stores and restaurants I thought maybe I could find something there and I've seen your closet you are in dire need of clothes besides skirts and dresses."

Grace pov

"I know you like wearing them but even here in California, it gets cold though it may not feel like it most of the time.'' The house phone rang stopping me from continuing on with our conversation and Violet went back into her room.

Phone Conversation between Robert and Grace

Seeing the door shut to Violets room Grace pressed the talk button on the phone 

"Hello, Robert." 

"Grace, how did you know it was me calling?"

"It is a little thing called caller Id and it has been around for a long time if I might add."

"Of course anyway I was trying to get in touch with Violet because I was wondering if she wanted to join me for lunch." 

"Well she and I are heading to the shopping districts in Westfield; Violet decided to go the beach and managed to destroy her phone in the process. But if you would like you can meet us there and then do lunch later I have to talk to you about something that I am not sure if it can wait."

Westfield Shopping Area

No one pov

Picking out a new phone for Violet didn't take too long and before long both women were in the first store they saw.

Violet was still unsure about everything so she just followed Grace who was in need of a dress for a date that night.   
Finding two that she liked she showed them to Violet  
"Which one do you think, Blue or red?" They both looked at them for a minute before finally a voice behind them "Well personally Grace I always liked it when you wore red."

They both turned to find Robert who greeted them both with friendly exchanges "Grace told me you both were here shopping so I thought we'd all get lunch together and discuss things."

Lunch

 

Lunch for three ended up being for two when Violet decided to do some shopping on her own. "Before you go here"( Robert gives her his card ) " Get what you like I'll get it from you later ". Smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat Violet ran off in the direction opposite of them.   
"You do realize what you did?" Grace just raises her eyebrow at him before picking up a menu.  
" Yes well, I wanted to and I know she needs it. A waiter then comes and they both order chicken salads. 

After the waiter leaves the real conversation began. "She looks like you Grace... And even though we both haven't been around her long I can tell she acts like you too and it's worrying me."

Grace looks around making sure they are still alone "I know, she is so quiet and keeps everything in."

He shakes his head "You know what I mean ."

"So you know then she is probably an alcoholic." She took a sip of her water knowing if she were going to have this conversation right then she'd have to be sober for it.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" He is handed Violet's journal where he then spends a few minutes reading various entries Grace pointed out to him.  
After a few minutes, he closes it and hands it back to her.  
"You know even if there was a way we knew her before there wouldn't have been anything we could've done." He watches Grace put the journal back in her purse then close her eyes. He knew she was trying to hold her feelings back but she always managed to fail in front of him.   
"I do think I can call Mike Romano and see if there are any openings in his office this upcoming week it may do her good to see a psychiatrist." 

Grace didn't say anything more she didn't have to; Robert wasn't going to tell anyone and if anything that was the important part.

Hours later at the beach house

Frankie and Violet were downstairs working on a new smoothie creation.

"Okay, so we have sourpatch, sour skittles, warheads, toxic waste and whatever else you sent me to get from the Quikstop. "

"Did you make sure to get the Malic acid?" The kitchen itself was beginning to look like a science lab with the different glasses and ingredients they would need.

"Yes, I did and against my own judgment I got two jars in the event we decide to do this crazy shit again in the future.'' 

Frankie just starts dancing around the kitchen coming around taking both jars from Violet's hands "Now your talking I believe this is going to be our best idea ever."

The clicking of heels coming down the stairs announces Grace's arrival outside the kitchen "I'll be back late; Frankie do not destroy the kitchen and Violet stay out of the alcohol.'' The door slams behind Grace and the two of them just start mixing whatever they had in front of them. Before either of them know it a semi reddish lumpy mixture is splattered all over the kitchen.

Late that same night

 

Almost all the lights were out when Grace came home except for a single lamp in the living room indicating that Frankie was asleep down in her studio and that Violet was somewhere upstairs. Robert had called Grace earlier saying that there was indeed an opening at Dr. Romano's office but it was at 8:15 on Monday morning.

Coming up the stairs Grace begins to realize just how cold it was as she nears Violet's room. Opening the door she finds her daughter sitting on the rim of the window just looking out towards the sky. The room was mostly dark except for a single lamp on the bedside table which one of the bulbs were blown out on one side. 

 

Grace pov

" You know I just don't understand how you are not cold it is absolutely freezing to me." She climbed back in and sat next to me. "I need to talk to you about something." I watched her draw her knees to her chest and start to make herself even smaller to the world.

"Vi, it isn't all bad news... well I can not say it is good news either. But after reading through what did I think it would be best to see a Psychiatrist." 

"Oh my God, you think I am crazy!'' Looking over I started to see tears form in her eyes and I cursed myself silently for not thinking this thoroughly enough.

"No I don't think you are crazy; I know you are because this whole mixed-up fucking family is crazy. I just think you need to talk to someone who can professionally give you help." (God I have got to get better at this whole talking about feelings to others.)

No one pov

Violet walks out of the room to change and for a few minutes, there was nothing but silence and the sound of Grace trying to keep herself together. Finally Violet emerges wearing a comfy sweatshirt and some colorful pants.

Finally, Violet emerges wearing a comfy sweatshirt and some colorful pants  
'' Fine, I will go but why may I ask are you wanting me to do this?" 

Grace moves to where Violet was standing and ever so slowly places her hands on both sides of her face and kisses the top of her forehead. '' Because I love you.'' Grace then starts going to her room but then stops and turns back towards Violet '' Plan to be ready by nine we have church tomorrow.'' 

"You mean this family does church?"

"Of course we're not heathens."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Grace and Frankie I only own Violet and Lucas Campbell

 

I don't own Grace and Frankie I only own Violet and Lucas Campbell  
Violet Pov

My mother woke me twenty minutes ago to get ready for this early ass day, Yet here I was still sitting on the edge of the bed seeming unable to function or even find a motive to get dressed. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand table I let out a strained sigh (It is way to early to be up right now.) Eventually, though I finally made the world know of my presence as I descended the stairs stopping only to put on my sunglasses. 

'' Alright, let's get this over with." Leaving the house and getting to the Psychiatrist office took longer than expected because Frankie decided to come with us and had insisted for us to drop her off in the village market district on the way. 

The rest of the ride was mostly silent except for the last thirty seconds "I hope you know that I am only doing this for you." Instead of letting her respond I just walked into the building leaving her in the car.

Inside the office

It had been almost an hour since Violet had entered the office and the only talking that had been done was by Dr. Romano who insisted she uses his first name. 

"Now Violet we can do this like adults or you can continue to sit there as you have been for the last half hour.''

She thought for a moment while looking around the room for the hundredth time that day. She sees him writing in a notepad '' I don't know I mean there is a lot to talk about." 

'' We can start a little at a time, for now, I just want to know the basics.'"We can talk or we don't have to talk, there are no rules here."

Violet focused her eyes on a particular spot before starting " Well you already know my name which means you know already have my birthdate on file."

"According to some of your journal entries that were sent to me you explain your fear of getting to close to people can you explain what you mean?

She had drawn her knees closer to her to her body before opening her mouth to speak.

'' I just don't want to get too attached to people who may one day just decide to leave or even just ask me to leave. '' "I almost never came to California, but something inside me told me to. And so far I am happy I did but... Look I really don't want to talk anymore if it's okay I'm just going to walk out.''

And with that, she walked out of the room and out of the building.

 

 

The ride home was mostly silent except for the occasional notifications from both cellphones however neither Violet or Grace made a move to reach for them. Eventually, though a call came from Brianna who had to cancel lunch with Violet due to a product meeting but promised to reschedule later on in the week.

As soon as Violet got into the house she felt she could let out a breath she didn't know she was still holding. She sat herself down on the floor of her bedroom all the while leaning her head back against the wall and breathing slowly with her eyes closed. 

Downstairs of the Beach House 

After finally getting back to the house it didn't take long for Grace to find one of her hidden Greygoose bottles. With the bottle in hand, she sits down in front of her computer eager to finally process some recent orders. 

After a few minutes of answering emails, she hears Frankie and what sounds to be Jacob coming in from behind her. "Did you find anything good at the market?'' She shuts the computer off and follows them both into the kitchen where Frankie starts bringing out what looks to be gourds and squashes. 

"My plan is to somehow hollow these out and either make faces or instruments out of them.'' 

"Well I have to go my flight leaves in an hour and I am sure there will be traffic.''

 

Once the door was shut the questions started. '' What happened did she talk?" 

 

''Define talking, because I am not sure what went on in there but I know there wasn't much of it.''

Hearing footsteps on the stairs and then a door slam shut from the back of the house brought both women to the living room.

Frankie sighed while looking out the window seeing Violets walking form grow smaller. "You know ... you could always try this." She said with a smile while holding out her JuJu stuff.''

"Frankie!'' Grace said with her arms crossed. 

'' I am just saying''

''Frankie this is more than just having one session; I may never know what happened fully before and maybe if Violet wants to talk about I will be here. "However, if she is like most people she may not even talk to me.'' 

'' 

 

Violet Pov

I had finally had enough of being outside; trying to isolate myself off from people isn't always the best option even when under these circumstances. Instead, I just gathered myself off the sandy ground and make my way back towards the house. I stopped short of the door when I felt a continuous vibration coming from the phone in my hand. 

Phone Conversation

Staring at the name illuminating her screen Violet was at a loss for words it had been weeks, months even since she had last contacted anyone from her previous life. Taking a breath and sitting down Violet answers the phone silently hoping for an easy conversation.

'' Hello Lucas."

"Violence; I knew eventually I would be able to reach you." The male voice on the other end of the line is soothing to her yet at the same time funny.

'' You know, I have always hated that nickname and yet you just keep using it." 

"I know but it was always the only way to ever get your attention. One day you are here in New York and the next I see a post on your Instagram about living in California."

Walking around the side of the house Violet was still listening to Lucas who sounded for some reason too happy.

"Well it's true and so far I am really happy here.''

"So, that means you found your parents then?"

'' Yeah I did and it is a very complicated story that I will eventually tell you about when I see you again."

'' Well maybe we can get together once classes start."

Violet stumbled on the last step before coming into the front door and walking into the front room " I forgot you were accepted to the University of California.''

"I would hold that against you but I know you've had a lot on your mind... but I have to get back to packing so I'll see you maybe in a week.''

"Alright, bye."


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

I do not own Grace and Frankie just Violet. How did you like the new character so far? What do you want to happen? Pm me or comment your ideas.

No one pov

It was a relatively good night for everyone and so it was decided that since they were starting their launch with Vybrant that the three of them would celebrate by going to Extraordinary Desserts.

"I do have to agree with Frankie that was a good idea, however; now I cannot eat anything else for three days.'' Grace says while heading towards the house.

"When I plan my good times out with my best friend I go all out."

"Oh, I know both Violet and I saw you snorting a whole line of powdered sugar."

" If you really think about it Mom, it has to be safer than doing cocaine and for Frankie, it is just another reason to get high.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter Grace just continues on her way stopping only when noticing something was off about the set up of the house.

"Violet, did you take my computer again?"

'' No, remember you bought me my own because you were tired of me using yours.'' The girl set off up the stairs to her own room before coming right back down suddenly.

That was when Frankie asked about the TV and suddenly it all came together when seeing the glass shards all over the floor coming from the side door hallway. Someone had broken into the house and robbed them.

It was after Violet was able to convince Frankie to come inside that the police arrived.

"I don't care about anything but the laptops.'' Grace was still surveying the house besides the broken glass pane by the door and the missing television and computers everything was still in place.

''Ma'am, there's little chance you'll get your computers back."

"How little? Teeny tiny.'

''Okay, zero.''

"Oh, unbelievable! My homeowner's insurance doesn't cover laptops and this one doesn't ensure anything except her geodes.''

"If she (The officer says while pointing towards Frankie) isn't okay within the next few days we do offer a semi self-defense training for senior citizens. I have one final question.

"Do you own firearm, and if so, was it stolen?"

''No.'' Grace replied quickly before taking a sip of her martini.

'' Wait I am confused."

"Correct."

Frankie just shot out of the nearest room when hearing the question."' Are you insane? Do you think we'd have a gun?"

"Grace tell him we do not have a gun." Grace knew she should've been truthful but with Frankie, it would set her over the edge. Violet knew about the gun already it was one of the first things Grace had shown her daughter when she moved in.

Grace pov

I locked eyes with Violet across the room and a nod from her I knew she would be quiet about the situation. '' I promise Frankie I do not have a gun; nor will I ever own one." I ended my lied promise with a kiss on her forehead which I really did not like doing but it was the only way I could get her to settle down.

" I ended my lied promise with a kiss on her forehead which I really did not like doing but it was the only way I could get her to settle down

''So, you have a gun, right? ''

" Oh, Of course, It's in a safe upstairs."

"Okay and the blonde you know the nice one?''

"She is married with four children."

"Well, what about your wife's daughter from her former marriage? You know the brunette with the body?"

''She is also my daughter and if I were you Officer I would leave now before I decide to report you for trying to possibly seduce a minor.'' Hearing the door open from behind I see Violet walk out.

"Did you tell him about the gun?''

"Yes and then I told him off for trying to get information on you and Mallory."

Once inside I continued on '' He thought you were Frankie's daughter from a previous marriage and if I am honest I almost reported him. I did, however, say that you were a minor and that he should leave the property."

'' Wait you said I was a minor... You lied to an officer."

'' In this case, it was acceptable and for the record, I really do not think he should have a badge or a gun for the matter. I only said it to make him leave though.


	15. Chapter 15

"Grace can I..?" Frankie just waltzes into the room and sits on the bed as Grace continues her nightly routine.

"No, honestly there is nothing and no one in this house except the three of us and I am pretty sure Violet will not try to kill you." Grace went to the bathroom to brush her teeth but when she came back Frankie was still in there. 

"Can't you get ahold of yourself and get out of my bed?''

'' How can this not bother you Grace?"

Turning down the bedspread she faces Frankie " It just doesn't okay; Now, I am sleeping in my bed and you are sleeping whatever it is you sleep on in the studio." 

Instead, she gets into Grace's bed anyway '' Let's do this instead just for one night Grace." 

"Fine one night, But I swear this ends tomorrow." Grace turns out the light and makes herself comfortable underneath the comforter.

"Too bad Violet didn't come and joins us this was her idea.'' 

The movement of the blankets and a phone light illuminating the dark room told Frankie that Grace was rather not for this idea however she wasn't going to let it be known she was still awake. And from across the hall a few minutes later you could hear Violet laughing.

 

The Next Day

 

Violet pov

Upon waking up this morning I found a note by the coffee pot that to help Frankie they( My mother and her ) were going to attend the self-defense class. And to remind me to meet my father at the community theatre for lunch. 

Today was also the day that Lucas was moving into his dorm at the University. The weather was slightly getting colder day by day and today was no exception. In fact with it being the beginning of October now I have had to get more winter sweaters. 

 

 

Thankfully I was able to take my mothers car to the school whereafter a good half hour of traffic and finding a spot I finally started off towards the dormitories. While looking around I began to get the feeling that maybe I should just go to college. There were sororities and fraternity houses and all these different buildings for different things and some part of me just wanted to be a part of it all.

I didn't even realize I had already knocked on his room door until he showed his face...God, I really have missed this person.

God, I really have missed this person 

 

"Vi it is so great to see you and I am so happy you came to help." Walking into the small room I realized how much stuff was in here. "Just ignore all of this right now ( Gesturing towards the mess of boxes and clothes behind him)we can deal with it later.'' Instead, we just walked around campus some more grabbed some coffee and talked. ''I hadn't realized I had been gone so long otherwise I would've contacted you sooner.

We decided to go ahead and head back to start the unpacking process when Lucas and I were invited to a party at one of the Fraternity houses. "I'll have to change my outfit but I think I have some clothes in the car.'' 

It was quiet for a few minutes after we started until he asked me what my life was like now. And for a good minute, I just sat there thinking and I could tell Lucas knew I was as well because he didn't dare try to interrupt my thoughts. "For the most part, I guess it's fuller with actually being apart of a family. However I am not used to any of it; Not the crazy conversations, Dinners, having parents who care." I started fingering through one of the holes I had found in one of his jackets "My mother actually sent me to a psychiatrist the other day, And I know you of all people would know why."

He ended up sitting next to me and for the next few minutes, we sat in silence as we heard the loud shouts coming from the hallway from the other students. We spent what was left of the afternoon with him showing me around campus and showing me where his classes were. After that, I went to grab clothes from my car and went to change while he was in the shower down the hall.

After that, I went to grab clothes from my car and went to change while he was in the shower down the hall

 

Eventually, though we were walking towards the Alpha Tau Omega house and as we were walking in he quickly brought me to one of the open beer pong tables where he and I took turns playing with the other people from the party. It definitely wasn't the first time I had played because I won at least six times before I lost a game. I didn't even realize until later that I had left wearing Lucas's jacket he and I had parted in the parking lot as he was walking back to his room.

 

 

Beach House

 

It wasn't too late when I arrived back at the house but it was when I noticed a police crusade out on the street I began to panic. I walked into the house and was immediately met by Frankie.

"Are you okay ?" 

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?'' 

It was then that I noticed Officer Torres walking from the kitchen ''Did something happen while I was gone today? '' Prying myself away from Frankie I walked towards the direction of the kitchen only finding my father who looked to be in a slight panic state.

"Dad, is everything okay?'' I noticed an instant look of relief come across his face as I leaned against the kitchen island.

"It is now that you're here; We were supposed to meet for lunch in between one of my rehearsals but then you never came by the theatre. And then when I called your mother she said she hadn't heard from you since last night."

'' Oh I totally forgot about lunch I feel so stupid right now.'' " By this point, I heard Officer Torres announce his departure and when he left I continued on "Is she here?"

"Oh she's here alright she is somewhere out near the beach but I will text her that you are coming out.''

Robert pov

Instead, I watch Violet go from looking out towards the ocean and back to Frankie who was putting together what looked to be a life-size version of herself.

She stands quietly for a minute '' No um that's fine just leave her be; there is something I actually want to talk with you about anyway." We sit at the table and I watch her start drawing circles along the table with the water vapors. 

" I think being around other people trying to figure out what they want to be has made me realize that I need to do the same." 

Ten Minutes later 

 

It was after Violet announced she was going to up to bed for the night that I decided to find Grace. Thankfully I didn't have to go too far she wasn't much for going to the beach over the years but when she did it was for a reason.

He came up beside her and sat down on the steps '' I knew I would find you here eventually."

'' Mostly I have been trying to avoid Frankie and her doppelganger, but I have also been thinking about Violet. Robert, I don't think I can do this I am 73 years old and I feel like this and her( Gesturing to the house behind me) I don't know what I am doing.'' 

 

''Grace, She may be an adult but it is pretty evident that Violet still needs guidance from us both. But I think she is starting to move in the right direction."

"I don't know what I am doing; can you believe it? ''

"If it helps, when it comes to this particular child of ours I really do not know what to do either." 

Late that same night

Violet pov

I really didn't know what I heard but; whatever the noise was it awoke me hearing it again that was when I decided I should investigate. Walking quietly over to my purse I grabbed my taser( Which was really a stun gun) and slowly started towards the door. Opening it I noticed immediately my mother who was looking at the stairwell from where she stood across the hall. It was then I noticed she had her gun as she was descending the stairs.

It was raining I noticed as I started seeing the light from the side door pour onto the walls making shadows along them. The television was on and yet I still heard noise coming from the kitchen. 

The light from the refrigerator went out and whoever was there was about to come around the corner.

The next few seconds were a blur I heard the gunshot from behind me and then seeing something moves in my peripheral vision I aimed the taser at the target. 

It was when I turned the light on that I figured out who I stunned.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Grace and Frankie just Violet.

 

No one pov

''What the fuck?

What the fuck?!

What the fuck?! You've got a gun?! (Frankie just started freaking out)You've got you! You've got a gun! 

This is so Ray Donovan, am I right? Grace quickly takes the remaining bullets out of the gun and then onto the table.

"Grace, I asked you if you had a gun and you said no! 

''You said Frankie that you feel safe because of me.'' "Have you ever thought about how...'' But Frankie was already gone leaving Grace downstairs alone trying to process everything.

The Next Morning

It was clear to Violet that nothing about this situation was okay in fact even by the next morning Frankie was still not okay and definitely not in the mood to work. 

'' Frankie can't you just forgive my mother it is obvious she would never hurt you.'' They were both in the studio where Violet was posing for one of her paintings. 

''I can't do that Violet and don't you try to say otherwise; I have not entirely forgiven you for stunning me last night." 

"Well, when I get back I promise we can smoke all you want.'' 

''Where are you going anyway?'' Frankie was trying to again use Violet as an inspiration for her paintings. 

Finally putting the brush down Violet walked towards the door...'' I'm not really sure my dad said he wanted me to meet his mother."

'' Good luck," Frankie said to Violet as she watched her head out of the studio. ''From what I have heard over the years she is a straightforward bitch.'' 

Inside the house 

Twenty minutes later and finally free of any remains of paint I retreated downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen I pour some coffee into a mug; as well as a splash of Bailey's and sipped slowly before suddenly coming to the realization that I was missing my phone 

 

''Has anyone seen my phone?" I yelled as I started running up the stairs to find my purse. But even after going through it I was still coming up empty-handed. 

Outside the house 

Lucas pulled his car onto the side of the street opposite the house. As he started walking down the stairs towards the house he could see figures moving through the curtains of the windows. He knocked on the door as he heard another person come up behind him.

'' Hello I am sure it is okay to walk into the house everyone in the family does it all the time." 

He goes in front of Lucas and walks on in announcing his arrival. It is then that Lucas figures out who he is "You must be Robert; I am Lucas, Violet's friend from New York."

"Oh, of course, she mentioned seeing you last night.'' 

"Yes sir, Violet helped me move my stuff into my dorm at the University. I am sorry if I kept her too long we just hadn't seen each other in a few months." 

It was quiet for a few more minutes until a vibrating noise coming from Lucas's pocket and someone on the stairs interrupts them. 

"Hi, Grace" 

''Oh, Robert, Violet will be down in a minute who is this new guy?''

Lucas introduced himself as he gave Violets phone to Grace "Lucas Foster Ma'am; I just came to drop this by in case she has been looking for it." 

He then left just as Violet came down the stairs '' Do you think this is okay to wear or should I change?" Violet slowly twirled herself around as Grace surveyed her outfit. 

"It's nice but with your grandmother, it won't matter because she'll probably hate it. " Violet just stood there with a confused look on her face before walking out towards the car. 

The first few minutes were silent as both parties got settled with the other's presence again. 

''A friend of yours stopped by before you came down this morning." Robert continued looking straight ahead. 

"Oh, I was going to introduce him to you eventually.'' Violet said knowing exactly who her father was referring to." Did Lucas say why he was at the house?"

He pointed towards her cell phone that was connected to a charger. '' You left your phone last night and he returned it." 

Another few minutes of silence continued as Violet turned on her phone and started going through her missed calls and messages.

 

Text between Grace and Violet

 

Violet "Hey, I found my phone."

Grace- "I swear you are just like Frankie."

Violet "Are you and Frankie going to work things out?'' 

Grace "I hope so."

After going through some more messages and assuring everyone she was still alive Violet turned her phone off completely and put it in her purse and continued to stare out the window watching the scenery they passed.

Eventually Violet could hear gravel as they drove and opened her eyes not realizing she fell asleep. The place they arrived to seemed very dreary looking with the gray skies matching the bricks to the building. 

After signing themselves in we walked down the hallway and entered ourselves into an overly decorated flowered wallpapered room where a woman in a wheelchair sat. 

"Hello, Mother," said Robert as he went over to the woman."I brought someone I wanted you to meet." 

Just by hovering in the doorway Violet watched the greeting exchange between the two people. '' Robert I wasn't expecting to see you today; Is there something wrong did something happen to the girls?" 

He turned to acknowledge Violet who entered and stood beside him. "No, the girls are fine however I wanted you to meet someone."

''Mother this is Violet she is your granddaughter." 

There was silence for a minute as Violet stood quietly until being told to turn around slowly.

"You and Grace did always have beautiful children but this girl here is thin and wiry. You better be careful with this one she will test you both I can see it now. And tell me this; Robert, why am I being told about her now? 

Violet and Robert shared a look before each starting there own version of the story.

 

The drive home was silent and Violet could see the faltering look upon Fathers face. She knew something was wrong but he wouldn't tell her anything when she asked.

Beach House 

 

In the last few hours both Mallory and Brianna have arrived after hearing about what went down between their mother and Frankie. Currently, the three women were in the living room sitting across from Bud, Coyote, and Frankie. 

"Mom, explain to Frankie that you would never hurt her intentionally.'' said Brianna as she pushed another martini closer to her mother.

Grace just shook her head and sipped her martini '' I have said what I need to say and if she doesn't want to stay here with a person who would do anything for her then that is fine with me." 

At that moment all the kids just went separately for they all knew this could be ugly.

''You decided to have a gun without even telling me.''

 

''How could I tell you? " Grace sighed as stood there next to Frankie. " You pretend to be so open-minded, but how often do you actually listen before you plug up your ears or burst into song?"

"Listen to what? "

"To why I even have a gun, to begin with.'' Frankie was a curious person and even now she was curious about the knowledge.

''Robert gave me the gun but I realize that I don't need it anymore.''

"Is it because you live with me?" The smile from Grace was all Frankie needed to forgive her friend.

Forty-five minutes later

It was twenty minutes later when Grace was finally settled in her own bed that a knock came from the door.

''No Frankie we are not doing this everything is good now.''

 

Violet opened the door and stepped into the room shutting the door quickly behind her.

"I ran into everyone as I entered the house they are gone now; so am I right in assuming everything is good now?''

 

Upon hearing and seeing her daughter Grace relaxed and went back to her nightly routine. ''How was it meeting your grandmother?'' Grace put some lotion on her hands before offering the bottle to Violet who just accepted the bottle. '' Well she doesn't like anything or anyone which you were right about." Violet stood and stared at the full-length mirror for the longest time "She also said I was thin and wirey. Something must've happened after I was sent out because Dad and I didn't talk much on the ride home.'' 

 

Begining to hear music faint from the outside Violet looks through the curtains and sees what she assumes is Frankie chanting and banging things around a fire pit. Drawing herself back from the window she turns to look at her mother who just shook her head but didn't say anything more. That was when Violet decided to walk downstairs and out towards the beach. As she got closer she realized just how windy it was out there but was thankful for the fire. 

 

''Hey, Is this going to be another one of our fun nights?" Sitting down next to Frankie who was now in the midst of meditating just passed a small box of stuff towards me and continued. Looking through the box sifting through the various mini bongs and pipes I finally chose a rainbow colored one and started to fill and smoke as I pleased. 

"Jacob brought it over he said it was a mix of some Hindu Kush and a mix of other shit I cannot remember." Frankie had finished her meditating and was drinking a herbal tea She and I spent most of the night stargazing not that either one of us knew more than two constellations a piece. 

Eventually, I grew tired and said goodnight before heading back towards the house. The events of the day were very tiring and thankfully it was finally over.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, these are probably going to slow updates; College is now back in session and with that and work I barely have any time to myself. I am not going to give up on this story yet lol. I do not own Grace and Frankie.

 

Somewhere on an interstate

It was almost a week later when Violet received a call from her father telling her that her grandmother wished for her to drive up the next day to see her again. Currently, though she was stuck in traffic and still a good hour from her destination. It was during this time that Violet thought back to earlier that morning when she ''willingly'' went to the psychiatrist office for another therapy session.

A conversation between Dr. Romano and Violet

Her session was supposed to go for an hour. They were nearly forty minutes in and Violet still hadn't said anything. Doctor Romano worked with kids like Violet every day and he knew it was just a matter of being patient and finding a common ground. Violet picked up a pencil from the tub in the middle of the table and studied it closely.

"Would you like to draw?" the doctor asked. Violet looked up at him, slightly surprised he would be okay with her drawing. He handed her a sketchbook which she hesitantly opened and started scribbling in.

"You're very good," the man smiled at her drawing of the flowers that sat in the center of the table, "do you draw often?"

Violet shrugged and continued drawing. Doctor Romano thought that was all the answer she was going to give before she suddenly spoke up.

"I like to draw," she whispered, "It helps me think."

"I just want to say that I am sorry for walking out last week but since then I have felt the need to come back.'' 

"You are not the first person to walk out of my office Violet so there is no need to apologize."

Violet relaxed for a minute and closed her eyes before starting to speak '' I didn't wake up one day and just decide this is how I want to live my life; I didn't choose to be born it just came to be. It was when I was nine that I realized just how different I was everyone else had people who loved them and I had just me."

''How did this make you feel?" A scribble of a pen was all that could be heard through each pause.

 

''Weak,'' 

Dr.Romano noted how she started toying with the locket and drifted to space as she spoke.

"You see weakness is the essence of my existence; I have always looked to others I have known over the years as such a strong person. But there was a few who always knew how to look through the looking glass which were my eyes. I was ... tortured by the people who always said they were going to take care of me. For years I let people control me because I thought that was going to be the only way I was ever going to be loved. 

Nine was the age I accepted I would never be happy. I knew I was different, I knew there had to be a reason that no one wanted me. My whole life was determined from the moment I was born for years I have known that."

It was quiet for another few minutes as Dr. Romano continued writing he didn't want to push her any further so he just let the session end after that.

Back in the car

Traffic finally started to move which was good because I really didn't want to think anymore about the therapy session. Eventually, I checked myself in and went towards the door leading into the outrageously flowered decored room.

"Grandma, I heard you wanted to see me is something wrong?"

 

She looked at me for the longest time especially at my clothes before motioning for me to sit before finally answering '' I wanted to see you today because I wanted to get to know you." " Now come on I haven't got all day I have to be at the bingo hall around 3."

 

Noone pov 

After being instructed to push her grandmother to the gardens Violet continued to listen as Barbara Hanson told the story of her life. ''It may look like I am a stone cold brute but it is the only way to ensure success and in my 92 years of life I have learned just how lazy and greedy people can be." 

They settled underneath a big elm tree where the shade would block the sun so they could enjoy the weather without being blinded by the light. Violet stayed quiet for a moment before " I can honestly say you have been on my mind since our meeting last week. There really isn't much to know I'm just a girl who doesn't really know what she wants out of life; I sit quietly and breathe politely making sure not to disrupt peoples lives in the process." 

''Hearing what I have heard from your father, You are a smart person besides the few run in accounts with the police." 

"How'd you know about that I haven't told anyone about that?''

"Robert told me after he sent you out of the room he explained he had managed to get ahold of your schooling records which came along with it. I am not surprised by your grades almost everyone in this family has gotten top marks and then went on and continued into an Ivy League school. Thankfully with whatever trouble you may have gotten into in New York has been erased for now."

Violet continued to listen until eventually she was told to start reading from one of the books she had brought to her grandmother to read.


	18. Chapter  18

I don't own Grace and Frankie.

No one pov

Laying on the floor was all Grace could do at the moment aside from staring at the many cracks in the ceiling as well as curse herself for trying to help Frankie off the floor. "Of all days this could happen, Frankie, we have to get ready for our meeting."

The both of them had been on the floor for an hour already everyone they knew was nowhere nearby and Grace definitely was not going to call any of the kids.

"I cannot believe this has happened I never have had problems with my back. I expect this from my wrists and hips but not my back."

It wasn't a pretty picture but Grace had managed to get herself off of Frankie's body and against the wall on another side of the room.

"Grace if no one finds us I give you permission to eat my body." Frankie was still laying on the floor but was beginning to move around slowly.

It was Frankie who finally got an idea of who to call to help get them off the floor. There was a reason that she and Frankie were in this together and it wasn't just because they wanted to help other women; she just couldn't figure it out yet. 

 

Scene featuring Brianna and Violet

Brianna was never a person to call if anything went wrong but during the last few months her and Violet had grown close or whatever that is when you grow up in a house with parents who just never loved each other.

It was after she closed up her office for the day that she received a call from Violet stating that she was stranded in another town at most an hour away. Violets phone had died before they finished their conversation but luckily she was able to lock her last location.

"Why the Fuck is this girl even near a bar?" Brianna said out load shutting her phone off. She was a bit frustrated it had been a long day starting with Breakfast with Coyote who insisted he show her and Mallory a place that really did smell like Meth. He ended up buying a tiny house which is really a small shitty house for people to live in; Which for anyone other than Coyote they would die just because of the lack of space. Then, of course, there was this drive which Brianna could not understand why Violet would call her of all people.

After what seemed to be forever of driving around Brianna finds what looks to be Violet who is sitting on the curb of a nearby sidewalk next to a police cruiser. ''Oh God what has she done now?" Walking over to the officer who explained to Brianna the situation eventually left the scene leaving the two young women both sitting on the dimly lit sidewalk.

It was then you could hear Violet speak " I am sorry but you were the first person I could think of calling once I was able to call anyone. I had just crossed over the bridge when I realized the floor mat was rolled up underneath the car's brakes when I went to adjust it that was when I started going off the road. I tried to fix it but ended up overcorrecting and collided into the guardrail; thankfully there was no one else on the road. "

Brianna noted her frazzled appearance and the state of what looked to be her mother's car and put the pieces together. "You didn't go into the bar, did you?" She said as they started walking back seeing the tow truck come for the car. Seeing her sister shake her head made Brianna thankful for one less topic to bring up to her parents about the accident.

 

Seeing her sister shake her head made Brianna thankful for one less topic to bring up to her parents about the accident  
It was nearing 11 o'clock and Grace was thankful her day was finally over. The interview with Marla was a hit thanks to Robert and Sol who had both come to get her and Frankie off the floor. Robert was still here and for once she was happy to see him even if they weren't married anymore he still knew what she needed.

Currently, the two of them were sitting in the living room both drinking Bloody Mary's unbeknownst to Sol who was in Frankie's studio trying to get her situated. "I am sorry that you and Sol had to come to get us off the floor; I am sure we were a sight to see." Before either of them could say anything more the front door opens revealing Violet (Who at this point looks more exhausted than how Grace was feeling) and Brianna who immediately pushed Violet in front of the both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Grace and Frankie and I am sorry if these chapters are boring and not that good it is just hard to come up with material.

 

They both were talking downstairs when I came back from taking a shower actually I never made it to the bathroom to shower.  It had been almost an hour since I had gone up the stairs and yet here I was sitting at the top of the stairs just listening in on their conversation. Brianna had gone on home after talking with both Mom and Dad about the whole car situation.   I knew I shouldn't have been listening but as always curiosity got to me. 

 

"She went to see Mother today." Robert started after a while

"Yes, I heard from Violet that your mother  seemed to like her." 

It was the strangest thing to the both of them how the most hateful woman on the planet could just suddenly like a girl as different as Violet. But it was late and neither of them really wanted to discuss Cruella de Vil longer than they needed to.   

"Brianna did mention that the officer told her that apparently, Violet has an expired license. And since it was expired in New York  and has been for a while that not only will she be charged a possibly minor fee but when she goes to renew it she will have to pay a delinquent fee." Robert said as he started out the door with Sol.  "Goodnight Grace" 

 

"Great we have a criminal for a daughter... eventually she'll end up on the ten o'clock news for things beyond this conversation.''   Grace said aloud not realizing anyone else was listening.

 

The lights went out downstairs leaving Violet to slowly make her way back towards her room where she proceeded to yet text Lucas. 

 

Conversation between Lucas and  Violet 

 Violence Hanson-  Are you still up?

Lucas Skywalker -  I just came in from a concert what's up?

Violence-  It's just been a rough few hours recently ... I sort of totaled my mother's car on the way home from seeing my grandmother today.

Skywalker- Jesus Vi, are you trying to kill yourself; How are you feeling?

Violence - I am fine just sore in some places but I think  I will live to see another day lol.

Lucas Skywalker-   That's good, You know if you are still considering going to school you could maybe apply for the spring semester.

Violence Hanson-  I'll think about it and will decide later but I will talk with you soon.

 

Eventually, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep only waking to the sound of a slight whimper early the next morning.   The sun was barely up over the horizon and yet already the smell of coffee was making its way throughout the house.      Violet hated rising early no matter what day of the year it was but she was awake and as always she was thankful to wake up to another day.  

 

It was only six o'clock and already Grace was seated at her computer looking at the damage of her car as well as going through customer emails about Vybrant.     Her back was still hurting but not as much as it had been yesterday, however, sleeping on the sofa didn't help too much.

She didn't hear Violet come up behind her when refilling her coffee mug only jumping when turning around.  "Jesus Violet, make some noise next time would you.'' 

She nodded and just went around Grace and filled up her own mug before walking outside and sitting on one of the chairs.  It wasn't unusual for Violet not to speak to anyone before a certain time of the day it was a known fact that she was not a morning person.  Outside the house, Violet was sipping slowly on her coffee contemplating the conversation she overheard last night she knew she needed to make a decision. It wasn't just her education she had to consider she also needed to figure out her relationship with her family.

Inside the house

 

It was past time for Frankie to be up and as usual, she was late and of course, I was doing all the real work.

Conversation message   

Grace: "'Hey Frances, If you hurry up and work now on some boxes; I'll take you by a Del Taco later."

Frankie '' I will so come for Del Taco   but it will have to wait until after  I sage the studio and then I might make some boxes."

 

Grace smiles and rolls her eyes as she sees the smiley face and praise hands emoji.    There was a message from Mallory to see if they were still meeting for lunch that day and as much a Grace needed to finish her orders and send them out, she knew the "relationship" she had with her children was more important.

Eventually, she heard Violet come into the house most likely avoiding her until it was close in time for them both to leave.   She didn't know how to deal with her daughter she felt they were both walking around on glass that if either person moved a certain way it would for sure break. 

Hours later

The Marine Room Restaurant

 

 

Violets outfit above

 The waiter at the table took Mallory's drink order before continuing on to the next table. She didn't understand how with four children she was on time.    If anything though she was not going to bring that up. Brianna had already told everyone else what had happened the night before so she was prepared for another awkward lunch.

  Once everyone else was seated and drinks were ordered the real conversations began.  

"Mom why didn't you call any of us to get you and Frankie off of the floor; We had to hear about this by reading the article  about your business."   Mallory as always was at the forefront of the group. 

"Because if either of you two did happen to come over we both would be on our way to a  retirement home. Which by the way I will never go because I am an independent woman."

It was another three drinks for Grace before the conversations really got out of hand she would blame it on the alcohol but she knew in a way that it was how she was thinking. 

"Everything was finally going good in my life you know our business was starting to get off the ground me and Frankies lives were starting to get back to normal." 

The waiter at this point delivered their orders and refilled glasses and as much as he tried to hide his awkward behavior while serving them it just did not go unnoticed by any of the women.

Violet was sitting directly in front of her mother with Brianna and Mallory on either side of her. To her it was like she was being judged by just sitting at the table she didn't know what she was doing or rather what she was supposed to be doing.  

No one pov

''Your sister decided to total my car last night Mallory if you must know.''  Grace said as she set her fork down on her dish while alerting the waiter that she was finished.

"You know it is not like I planned to intentionally drive your car into a bridge... And why are you getting mad about this now you've had all last night and this morning to do this."

 Brianna even thought this was definitely not the place for this conversation...''Gees Mom you're starting to create a scene here just be thankful your child is still living and just drop this because it is over.''

''I will not let this go ... it isn' t just that; I know about everything...''

 

''You are the second person who has said this to me; I heard you last night when you said that in that sarcastic tone of yours  'Great I have a criminal for a daughter."  '' I know you meant it because you never wanted me here in the first place. '' I am sorry that  I have screwed up your perfect life."

'' You think my life is perfect ... oh you honestly need a reality  check if you believe that." Grace spat out as she took a sip from her water glass.

 "Have you not looked into the mirror you are one of the most beautiful people on the planet and you have started two businesses and raised children who I am not entirely sure how they became as nice as they are. You are a successful person and I bet you are ashamed to have someone like me as your child. Admit I know you want to.

The dark icy blue eyes were all anyone needed for an answer and it took all the nerve Violet had to walk out of the room before she started crying. Mallory soon followed behind her leaving  Brianna alone with her mother.

"What the fucking hell was that about? No, you do not get to speak right now... What you did was terrible and it does not matter about her background history. Violet is our sister and your daughter and everyone is doing their best to make her feel like she belongs here and to our mixed up family. You are being a real bitch right now and doing this you will continue to push her away."

Grace sat in the restaurant just stunned at everything Brianna was saying to her.  Only Frankie and Brianna would ever say words like this to her.

"Brianna I don't know how to act around her she is her own person and if you knew half of all the things I have read then you'd know what I mean."  

'' I don't have to know, we just need to be there for her she needs some guidance and help even though she may not know it."  "You are her mother and you need to start acting like you love her."

And with that Brianna walked out of the restaurant leaving Grace alone to think about everything.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Grace and Frankie just my original characters. Please comment what you think about this story so far.

Frankie knew that her chakras were giving her a sign this morning when she looked at them. As soon as she walked into the house she swore she could feel the bad vibe that was currently present in the house. It had been three days or was it four either way ever since the day of the brunch Violet had steered herself clear of Grace and the beach house.

Thankfully Grace hadn't come down from her room so that meant that for the time being she had time to rearrange everything in the kitchen. Jacob was coming for dinner and this time she was cooking which meant she had to have full focus on not burning down the house.

It was another hour before Grace emerged already conducting business involving their vibrators. "Can you tell your boyfriend to see if he can fix whatever you did to our dishwasher because we are running out of clean dishes, and I really do not want to know what you managed to do to the garbage disposal but it is making this really weird noise." Grace said as she set herself on a stool opposite of Frankie

"He can probably fix the dishwasher but I managed to stop the sound in the disposal and when are you going to make things up with Violet? 

"Hopefully soon, I have tried calling her but it just goes straight to voicemail and ever since the other day she has been staying with Brianna ." Grace said just staring into a coffee mug that Frankie placed before her.

Say Grace  
Brianna 's office

Every so often Brianna would look up from her computer to see her sister either just staring out the office window or just hunched over writing on some piece of paper that from where she was seated Brianna could not make out.

It had been four days since the outburst that occurred between her younger sister and her mother. And ever since then she hasn't spoken a word to anyone, except of course Brianna. And even those conversation were few and far between.

An hour ago, she got the call that her grandmother passed. While Violet was out at the nearest Starbucks getting coffee for the two of them she took the time to call Mallory and they both agreed to meet at their dads' house to help write a eulogy.

Closing her laptop she walked over to the couch and sat down.   
"Vi, so I'm definitely not the best person to be doing this but... Grandma died last night and we have to leave soon to go to dads."

 

"Fine, but I have to stop at your apartment so I can change and then we can go." Violets response was cold but thankfully she showed a bit of emotion. 

Hours later

Even though they were only going to Robert and Sol's house Violet felt it customary to go ahead and dress in mourning. 

Upon arriving at the house both girls were greeted by Sol who insisted they sit in the living room and go through whatever was brought back to the house. Violet snuck away quickly barely getting into her father's room before shutting the door slightly behind her. 

"Sorry about grandma even though you both had a rough relationship I know deep down somehow she loved you.'' 

He hugged her for a few seconds and then turned back towards the other side of the room. '' Upon getting her belongings this was found in one of her many books.

" I think she was going to send this but didn't get to." Robert handed her an envelope that in very fine scripted cursive had her name written on it.

Taking it from her father Violet sat in the nearest chair taking a moment to herself. Another knock announced the arrival of Grace who upon seeing Violet stopped short and stared at her for a moment before conversing with Robert.

Violets pov 

I tried so hard not to look at her but it was hard to miss her icy blue eyes which for some reason looked duller and her face more tired than she has ever seen it. But the rest of my mother as always looked perfectly put together. 

Giving them the space they needed I walked out of the room and continued on into the living room where I poured both her and Brianna a drink before helping write the eulogy. There wasn't much she could do except convince Brianna and Mallory to say semi-good things about her.

"I can't believe you stole Dad's good Scotch," Brianna said as she grabbed another glass from the table behind her.

"I'm pouring one out for my dead homie and besides you cannot blame me for finding it." Pouring another glass and handing it to Mallory.

"To Grandma, she was related to us.'' 

Nieman Marcus Ladies Apparel Third Floor

"Feel free not to talk to me about your feelings." Grace says as they walked into the store immediately going to towards an outfit.

''I've missed our passive-aggressive silences." 

"Oh, how about something like this? Only all white".

"That's how she liked her neighborhood, too." 

"Is she the same size she used to be? Last time you saw her how'd she look? Angry."

"It was not a great visit.

Well, why should this time be any different? Because I told her I was gay.

[gasps] Oh, my God, you did? How did that go? Well, we are shopping for her burial clothes, you tell me.

"So, how about something like this? Robert said pointing to a two-piece suit with white chiffon on it.''

Not even bothering to answer him Grace walks straight over to another rack and holds another suit up." This is the suit your mother should wear but I need to see it on someone.''

It was only a few minutes later with a lady in the dressing room that Robert and Grace were talking about the funeral arrangements and out of nowhere Robert just starts crying.

Grace at first wasn't sure what was happening but between the sobs and the constant apologizing about hurting her when he came out during the end of their marriage. "Thank you for telling me this I know how hard this was for you to do." 

After paying the cashier both of them walked out feeling a bit better about each other. "Alright now tell me what's going on I can tell these past few days have been affecting you, Grace." 

''It's nothing you already probably don't know," Grace says as they get into the car and headed back towards the house. "Just me being a total screwup of a mother as always I ruin everything that ever tries to happen." Robert just silently listens and continues to drive back to his house not once trying to interrupt her. 

Beach house 

For Frankie, there was a lot to think about Jacob was leaving for Santa Fe, well, not immediately because of course he still had his farm to attend to but soon he would leave. He had even asked her to go with him to live in Santa Fe. A place where there were a bunch of artists and other people who seemed to always be in the same vibe as her. 

However, there was so much to process, and what was she going to tell Grace. That woman may be a warrior and one that never seems to show any kind of emotion; but, Grace in some form or another actually had feelings and Frankie had to make sure to bring up this subject as lightly as possible. 

Currently, she was sitting out on the back porch joint in her hand still trying to process the day's events as Grace walks out and sits down beside her. " So how is Robert ?" taking notice of her friend's outwardly tired appearance.

"Oh, he's fine, but you know he apologized to me today."

''Really?"

'' Yea and you know I actually enjoyed spending time with him today." Even though it had been under bad circumstances overall it had been a rather enjoyable day. " The two women continued to look at the night sky both thinking very different things.

Unbeknownst to Grace and Frankie who were still outside talking, Violet entered the house with her suitcase in hand. Leaving it by the foot of the stairs and smoothing her dress of wrinkles she continued on out to where both of the older women were sitting.

The soft clicking of heels had barely registered in Grace's brain when a wave of black sat down on the other side of her. " I figured I should at least give you time to explain yourself since I have been ignoring you. 

At first, no words were said and out of nowhere Frankie just starts yelling shit. " Will you both just fucking forgive each other... You are family and yet neither of you want each other around.  
What you two don't realize is that you both are very much alike and have had a lot of shit happen to you both. You both need to put this whole thing behind you and learn to love each other."  
And with that Frankie stormed off back inside the house leaving the two stunned women behind to process the last few minutes. 

Grace pov

"I honestly did not think you'd come back... most people don't.'' Frankie was right, I could see myself in her with the way she carried herself and with the information Violet shared if she ever did share anything. 

" Well usually that's the way it goes for me... people leave when they want to because they can. It is because no one thinks I will remember, but I do, I always remember everyone who chooses to leave." '' I just need to know what you want out of all of this because I cannot just stay in a place if I am not wanted." Violet said as she sat toying with the locket she always wore clearly thinking about what to say next.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for what I said the other day and I hate the way it came out ... It wasn't your fault it was a mixture of things like me coming to the realization that I am definitely not as young as I once was and dealing with my car which by the way we do have to talk about that. " 

Violet pov

" I should have probably mentioned that to you at some point... I know that they're going to make me retest and stuff but I can deal with that in a few days." For a split second I was completely happy but then I remembered the second half of the lunch outburst and quickly spaced myself farther away from my mother which did not go unnoticed.

"Please talk ... This is the most anyone's has heard of your voice in days and I know Frankie misses having you here if you want to I can go in and get her if you want to talk with her instead of me." She reached her hand out as if to touch me but I could feel myself just breaking down and freaking out inside.

"Don't hit me please don't hit me!" I couldn't do anything else besides curling myself in a ball and cry. The flashbacks from my childhood came back out of nowhere and I didn't know how to control it. 

I felt her arms encircle me slowly and I became aware I was leaning myself into her embrace. There was only silence for the longest time except for me just trying to choke backs sobs and my mother who was just slowly just rubbing circles into my back. It seemed to take forever but finally, most of my tears had subsided and I was able to breathe normally again.

'' Violet, I would never do that to you because I not believe in doing that to anybody. You should not had to have gone through that because what was done to you was wrong.'' " I don' t want you to leave and I highly doubt anyone else does. Sure a lot of crazy shit has happened since you came here but it probably would not have happened if you had not shown up." ''You bring so much life here to everyone and you are a smart and beautiful young woman. And you need to be told this much more often than you have ever heard it. '' 

Noone pov

Where Frankie was standing in the Beach house she was able to capture a perfect picture of the two women outside and with a caption stating '' Everything is as it should be again" she sends the picture to all of the children and Sol and Robert who were quick with there happy responses. Setting down her phone Frankie smiles and silently thanks the goddess for the happy occasion.


	21. Chapter 21

Violet pov

All I could think about while getting ready was how long this day was going to be. If a day ever needed fewer hours it would be today not because this was the day of my grandmothers funeral but because I was going to a Catholic funeral. It had been three days since I came back home (still such a weird word for me to say) and already we have held a wake, dinner and I am not even sure what else. 

Standing in front of my closet I still was searching for an appropriate outfit. I really did not feel like wearing black again as much as I liked the color it really wasn't my favorite. I ended up just picking a white longsleeved dress that had a short flowing skirt. Hearing a knock on my door I unlock it before sitting back at the makeup table. "It's always open." I knew Frankie wasn't up because it wasn't even past ten yet. 

Convo between Grace and Violet

The door opens revealing Grace who immediately steps into the room before quickly shutting the door behind her. "I need you to help zip me up." Violet gets up and stands behind her mother who was staring at the both of them in the mirror. 

''Mom this isn't working you may need to change." 

'' No just keep trying I wore this dress a few months ago I know the zipper sticks whatever you just don't break it.'' Grace said as she watched her daughter continue to struggle.

Suddenly the zipper moved but too quickly for Violet's skin got caught in between. She had managed to quickly remove her hand and continue on until she was done before checking her fingers which were barely cut. 

"Fuck. " Violet says as she sits back down in her recently vacated seat trying unsuccessfully to apply her eyeliner.

''Are you seriously going to wear white can't you wear something else?'' Grace says as she walks over and sits next to the table.

"If you weren't going to change your outfit then I am definitely not going to change mine. And besides, the color white is the Japanese symbol of mourning." Violet starts to create a line for her eyes as but it was not smooth and Grace was quick to notice.

"Your brush isn't working because it is too old." Violet stops and looks at her mother from the reflection of the mirror.

"Well, this is the only one I have to use.'' Upon hearing that Grace leaves the room and quickly crosses the hall where she quickly opens a drawer and expertly finds what she needs before closing the drawer and walks back to where Violet is still sitting. 

"Here you can use one of mine believe me I have others." She says offering her daughter the brush which before Violet takes it Grace sits down and takes over. "Here let me help you" to Grace she was a bit excited because she knew moments like this in life were few and far in-between now. " You see the key to having a perfect line is to wet the brush first and to think of yourself as an artist but instead of a canvas you are painting your face." ''As pretty as you are with makeup on I feel like your more natural look is better." "Haven't you ever watched anyone put on their makeup?'' 

The young girl just shook her head as Grace put the lids backs on the shadows and blushes as Violet just stared at herself in the mirror. "Honestly this is the first lesson ...I just managed to figure it out myself." Quickly they both went down the stairs meeting Frankie in the kitchen who was eating gummy bears in her eggs. 

"Are you coming with us Frankie I know this isn't your type of event but I honestly have no idea what I am to do the entire time. " Violet said as she grabbed a Go-gurt out of the refrigerator and continues to sit on the stool next to her.

"Oh no definitely not I know how long those services take and frankly I am not amused by the thought of whatever it is they tend to do in those places." Instead, she went back out towards her studio leaving the other two behind just long enough for them both to leave the house.

Hours later

Everyone had gathered back at Robert's house where a light lunch was to be served. It was just for the family meaning that there were going to be more people that she has yet to meet. At least it was a dreary day to match the mood to everyone else. Her mother had left her as soon as they stepped into the house; she did not need to be told that the relationship they had once had with other family members was strained because of what had happened a few years previously.

Looking around the room Violet took it upon herself to go find the people she knew. Thankfully they were all hiding in the study each of them sitting whether it was on the floor or in a chair. "Oh good, you've found us we were just talking about the new girl Coyote has been seeing." Mallory says as she scoots herself over on the floor to make room for Violet who was thankful to not be sent back out there to meet with people and explain her existence.

"I am not seeing Nadia we are just friends and besides she isn't allowed to be involved in a relationship for at least the first year while in the program." No one believed him for it was obvious that he really was interested in her.

They talked more about Nadia and how so far she seemed really nice and after awhile Violet felt it was time to talk about what she needed to do. "I think I'm going to back home."

As soon as she blurted it out all the conversation stopped in the room and she knew she couldn't just make them forget anything that was just announced. Bud was the first to speak only because everyone else hadn't exactly registered what she said fully.

"Wait what I thought you liked it here.'' he said as Brianna just walked straight out of the room she knew she needed to find something to sip on while this took place. 

"Oh, no I meant back to the beach house there's just too much of this family and religion stuff that I do not understand and I really do not think I belong here for this." She started getting up to leave Brianna walked back into the room and locked the study door behind her.

"Mallory make sure she doesn't move she isn't telling us everything.'' Five glasses were passed around along with two bottles. 

"If this is a share circle I am not up for sharing."  
Violet wasn't wanting to give a reason but she knew she had to." Yes, Grace and I put aside what happened but, ever since I've been here I have inconvenienced everyone's daily lives. And it isn't anyone's fault maybe I just wasn't meant to stay here. "

"I never wanted to tell you all like this especially now with everything else going on... But even when I asked our mother if she wanted me to stay she never answered me. "

The four other siblings just looked to each other trying to get the other to say something but no-one said a word.  
Violet got up out of the chair and walked towards the door only stopping to turn and look at everyone for what she knew might be the last time for a while.  
"Please don't tell anyone else yet I'll do it my own way." "Nothing is set yet but maybe this is better for everyone." And then their door clicked behind them all.

"What are we going to do? Mal, we cannot just let her leave." Said Brianna who had already risen to go after her sister only realizing that Violet took the Key out the lock and locked them in the study on the way out.  
"God she is smart."

"What's going on?" Coyote went over and tried only also failing to also open the door.   
"Fuck, Bud do you know of another key to get us out of here because she took the only key I knew of."

They all started looking for another key and it was only another thirty minutes with no luck until. Mallory had the bright idea to try the Windows.

Violets pov

The Sun was just setting when I left and now here I was sitting in the middle of traffic somewhere downtown. Thinking back on the conversation with my siblings not long ago made me think back on locking the door. I never meant for any of this to come out today. It wasn't my intent to keep everyone in the same room together with no way out. 

But it was never my intention to actually love those around me. As much as I took precautions to this situation I knew they were breaking down my walls. And that scares me...

My phone keeps lighting up and I know it's one of them calling me. Eventually, I just turned on the airplane mode and stuck it back in my clutch while pulling out my grandmother's letter in the process.

Opening the envelope I am immediately greeted by the familiar scent of lavender. Closing my eyes I just silently breathed it in ... Before taking it upon myself to finally look back down at the page.

Violet,

If you're reading this then you should know that death has finally overcome my stubbornness and I no longer exist in this world.   
I've taken it upon myself to revise my Will to leave you with something to live off of and do what you want with.  
Of course, there is one request I must ask of you and that is to continue your education. You come from two very intelligent individuals who have done well for themselves and managed in some form to help society. Now it is your turn to find yourself I know you told me how interested you were in the performing arts and I believe you should find a way to get back into that. If that is your way you can help society then so be it. However, I think you have a gift to influencing others to listen to you and I believe you can go anywhere with that. But as I have said you must get your degree because that can get you a lot farther than those who did not obtain one. 

Even though our time together was short I could tell when I met you that you are not one to judge by first impressions. That is a wonderful trait to have and I have no idea how you were able to get it. You know not to judge people based on their appearances and learn to accept them as they are. I want you to remember to Practice forgiveness. Not for the person you believe harmed you, but for yourself. Anger, pain, resentment, and bitterness are a heavy burden to carry each day and they interfere with future relationships and creativity. And I am only saying this because I was a bitter woman who up until recently never forgave people for their actions or well being. 

You have changed me or at least had because as I had previously stated I am dead and dead people cannot change. I believe you will go on and do great things in life no matter what hardships you may face. I just wish I had known about you sooner; Unfortunately, no one can change the past once life has lived it. I am not sure of your religion nor at this point will I force you to choose one. But just be mindful that whatever you choose it is to be done in all seriousness.

There was nothing else after that but it did give me something to think about other than what I do when I get home. I ended up just paying the cab and walked on from there I wasn't thinking about the weather when I dressed this morning and I was really regretting it now. Even though it was only 62 degrees according to my phone the windchill made it even colder. I realized after a while I was walking towards the beach I could see a bunch of campfires and people just sitting around them and for some reason I got the sudden urge to join them.

Sol and Roberts house

Mostly everyone had gone home leaving Sol, Robert and Grace alone outside on the back patio. Everyone was tired and rightfully so it had been a long week and finally things could go back to normal for a bit.

"I'm surprised you're still here Grace I thought you would've left by now. " It was an overall quiet evening the only sounds that really could be heard were the cars passing by in the neighborhood.

She walked over and sat beside them both "I would have it weren't for the fact that I am blocked in your driveway by all of our children's vehicles. And I haven't been able to find any of them so I can ask for them to move."  
Grace moved towards the outdoor fireplace to give herself a bit of warmth.

"You know what I haven't seen any of the kids since we arrived back at the house." Robert said as he was pouring himself a glass of chardonnay.

Sol had gotten up and only had just come back with no-one behind him."Its as if they just disappeared into thin air... Oh did you happen to move the Key to the study I found it in the kitchen earlier?"

"No, you know I like knowing where everything is." Robert and Sol considered this to be odd but quickly just let the thought go because they did have a numerous number of visitors that day.

However, eventually, there was the sound of shouting and something or someone crashing into the bushes on the corner of the house. And all that noise brought the three older adults to see that their children were climbing out of a window.

"Mallory, could you please explain where you all have been this entire time and why you are trying to get into the house through the window?" The scene of their children climbing out the window was definitely not pretty somehow in the process Mallory managed to get her dress pants caught on a nail which resulted in her falling to the ground.

After throwing the key back inside to the others and explaining what had happened everyone dispersed to different places to look for her. "Grace I am sure she wouldn't have left without telling anyone for sure so just go home for now and the rest of us will look around town.'' That, of course, was forty-five minutes ago and still, there were no updates from anyone. No one was home not even Frankie who at least took the time to leave a note saying she wasn't home. 

Back on the beach whatever shindig that Violet stumbled upon was in full swing. She wasn't sure what she had eaten but she took what was offered to her. She ended up stripping naked entirely and running off with her newfound friends towards the ocean. It only lasted a few minutes because it really was just too cold to be in the water so she dressed rather quickly and sat back in one of the circles and accepted a jar of something that was definitely not any kind of tea she had her in life. Her head was spinning and at some point, she felt like she was probably going to die but the feeling eventually subsided. Whatever the stuff was it wasn't meant for human consumption and therefore was probably something illegal.

Eventually, she started walking back to the house. Somehow her mind seemed a bit clearer although she wasn't sure why. Grabbing her clutch and her shoes Violet started a slow walk towards the direction she believed the beach house to be in.

She hadn't even gotten twenty feet away when she heard her name from somewhere behind her. Of all people she had seen today, it never occurred to her that Frankie would be around.   
" Oh hi, I didn't know you'd be out here."

The bright blue eyes met the brown ones before Violet somehow lost her footing on the sand and stumbled back to the ground. Frankie just helped the girl up before fixing her clothes which hung loosely on her body.   
"What are you doing out here aren't you supposed to be with Grace?"

"I left I just needed to think about some things."They started walking again with Violet following close behind Frankie who just knew where she was going somehow in the darkness.

Eventually whatever Violet had taken, had started to take an effect on her as she started just vomiting on the sand.   
It seemed like a never-ending process until finally after what seemed like forever she stopped.   
"I've been debating on going back to where I was or staying here." She can barely see the outline of Frankies moonlighted facial expression as the words were said. They continued on with every now and then Frankie( for once being the responsible one ) pulling the straying young adult alongside her.

After finally putting her onto one of the outdoor beach chairs Frankie went in search of her best friend.  
"Grace I need you to come help me?" She was sitting in the reading nook just looking at her phone. "Frankie not now my daughter is missing and none of my calls are getting through. "

Frankie just walked right up to Grace and very swiftly removed her phone from her hands.   
"If you would just listen to me Violets out back. I found her on the other side of the beach at a bonfire party I just happened to be at."  
They both moved towards the patio where on one of the beach chairs a sleeping Violet lay.

"Frankie go call Robert and tell him you brought her home." Grace wasn't sure what to do she'd never dealt with a situation where her oldest children just up and left home. Sure she wasn't the easiest person to be with let alone live but who was?

She ended up waking get daughter and sending her straight towards the bathroom. It quickly became apparent to Grace that Violet was extremely out of it. And she quickly noted to ask her everything that happened.

Frankie was sitting in the living room with pretzel sticks in her hand watching an episode of Ray Donovan when she finally heard the feet I the stairs. "So did Violet say anything to you?" Frankie offered her friend the bag of pretzels which Grace declined.

"No, I didn't even bother to ask because she was too drugged up and anyway she's asleep now so I'll ask her in the morning." It was then they decided to call it a night as they both women retreated to their own spaces. 

Grace pov

Maybe this was God getting me back for being such a horrible mother. That was all I could think about as I was doing my nightly routine.  
The purple silk pajamas felt cool as the fabric slid across my body giving me a calming sensation because I knew this day was over.

Sleep came easily thankfully; it was the staying asleep part however that I always had trouble with. I had awoken at four and then again at seven the sky was barely lit but yet I knew sleep would not come back at all. I heard no one as I walked downstairs and poured myself some coffee before continuing on towards the back patio.

I couldn't help but remember the words I said to Robert only a few months ago. ("We cannot just force her to stay here.") And I still stood by what I said and if she wanted to go then I would have to just accept that fact. 

Violet Pov

I became aware immediately that I was back at the beach house and in fact was laying in my bed. As soon as I put my feet onto the floor and went to stand I thought I was going to pass out. Eventually, though I managed to make it downstairs only stopping to sit at the bottom of the staircase only because I just couldn't move anymore. 

No one pov

Grace had eventually grown tired of sitting out in the cold air she knew she had orders to process. It wasn't until she had made it towards the dining table she noticed Violet who was sitting with her eyes closed and her head just leaning on the wall. ''You know if you weren't intoxicated last night you wouldn't feel like that." Grace says as she sits down and begins to work on processing orders for the day.

"I didn't drink last night I left Dad's and walked from there and eventually I found a party. It wasn't as bad as I am making it sound; I promise the only thing I did was swim and drink some weird tea." 

"Well, no wonder you feel this way who the hell goes swimming in November?'' 

"Mom, It isn't like I planned to go and do this." Violet at this point had made no effort still to move from where she sat but Grace, on the other hand, took advantage of the situation and continued to walk around the table until she was directly in front of her daughter.

"Violet you told your sisters that you were planning on moving back to New York." 

"What no, I said I was thinking about it those two words mean two different things."

At this point, Grace had taken to pacing in front of her daughter both women were very quiet for a while until out of nowhere Grace just pushed herself past Violet heading towards her room. Violet just brushed off the conversation took some Advil before slowly making her way to Frankie's studio. 

She could already hear some musical instrument trying unsuccessfully by a person who was definitely tone deaf. Knocking on the door and letting herself in Violet peers around until she finds Frankie who was sitting on the other side of the studio on the futon which by coming closer was covered in paint and other unknown substances.

"Oh, Frankie come on you are killing the birds with all this noise." Even though Violet was clearly making a joke Frankie was not in the mood to deal with it.

"I cannot just keep saving your ass everytime you just ghost out on everyone Violet this isn't cool." It was rare for Frankie to lose her shit but at times like this, she was the only one anyone would listen to.

''Oh not you too honestly.." Her mouth was covered by Frankie's hand.

"Cut your crap Hanson you do not know what worry you caused your family last night especially your mother. You cannot just up and leave this family once you've found us because we will find you and follow you. Grace didn't even tell me what had happened until she had settled you last night. You were a complete shitfaced wreck who seemed to not give a fuck about who she hurts in life." She said walking around Violet and flinging the door to the studio open and gesturing to leave.

The only thing Violet could think of after hearing the door slam behind her was how she messed up so bad.


End file.
